


Blood Sweat & Tears

by Mekabella21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, Hand Job, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Team Dynamics, Virgin sex, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Hinata is in his 3rd year more hungry than ever to win the spring tournament.   Kageyama is a college graduate who comes to help out his old coach Ukai with his current volleyball team at Karasuno.  Hinata is curious to learn more about Kageyama that turns from admiration into love. Kageyama struggles to keep Hinata at a distance due to the age difference between them as he finds himself falling for Hinata.  Easier said than done.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fan fic so please be gentle. I did my best for sure. Although I like to warn the story in my opinion picks up at chapter 3 or 4. Once it gets going it stays at a consistent pace. For the sake of the story I guess you can say this is slight AU since the characters are at different stages in their life.

HINATA

“I think we actually stand a chance at going to the spring tournament this year” replied Sugawara as we did our cool down stretches. 

“I hope so” I replied grinning as I leaned into my stretch. “We have been working really hard but I am looking forward to us going all the way this year it is now or never.” Sugawara nodded knowing what I meant. We are 3rd years, it’s our last time to make this happen before graduating. We were so close last year. We made it to the spring tournament and we lost to Shiratorizawa Academy. I will not lose again this year. I can feel the tears threatening to come to my eyes but I blink them away. 

Ukai Keishin blew his whistle. We all lined up in front of him waiting for what he was about to say.

“Practice was good today” he starts. “I know we can do better. I want us to go to this spring tournament and take what is rightful ours!”

“Yes sir” we all yell.

“I have someone that will be joining us” he explains. “He use to play on this team. Lucky for us he has free time to be able to assist us to achieve our goal.” As if on cue we hear the gym doors open. I see a very tall male come into the gym. He is scowling and looks pissed off at the world. His skin looks slightly tan against his darken hair making his blue eyes stand out. “This is Kageyama Tobio. He was a setter here 4 years ago, he is going to be the key to this puzzle to help us.”

I remember hearing about him and even seeing him on TV during the spring tournament. He is more handsome in person despite him looking so angry. What am I thinking?

“Hello” he says. “Thank you for having me.” He bows before continuing to speak. “I want to see what all of you can do in action. I spoke with coach Ukai about this prior to my arrival. You all have a match with Nekoma High. I know you play against them often but this is for me to see what you are made of.” He looks at each of us as if he is trying to read into our souls.

“Yes sir” we yell.

“Thank you Kageyama” replied Ukai patting him on the back. “Alright team you are dismissed. The game is set for next Saturday. We are traveling to Tokyo. Please meet here at 8:00 am sharp.” We head towards the locker room. I glance back at Kageyama but he now talking to Ukai. I turn away and focus on the task ahead.

After hitting the showers I go outside and ride my bike home. It sounds awful but it’s not. It’s a 30 minute ride since I live on the country side. I lock my bike up and head inside. I quickly slide out of my shoes smelling the dinner my mother has prepared. I head to the kitchen and see Natsu helping my mother.

“Smells great in here mom” I smiled. She turns to face me.

“I am making curry tonight” she explained. “Teaching Natsu the basics.”

“I’m going to be a great chef!” exclaimed Natsu. I laughed at her excitement.

“Just like I am going to be a great volleyball player!” I replied.

“How was practice today?” asked my mom turning back to the meal.

“It was good. We got an old student coming to help us prepare for the tournament this year.” 

“That’s good honey. I am sure your team will take home the win this year.”

“That’s the plan” I smile. “I’m going to my room, can you please let me know when dinner is ready.”

“I will!” exclaimed Natsu running over to give me a hug. I laugh as I hug her back. She runs back over to the counter. I grab my bag from the front door and head upstairs. I sigh as I close my door. Kageyama Tobio, I walk over turning on my computer. He only went to our school 4 years ago, besides him winning the spring tournament I don’t know much else about him. Coming to Karasuno High School I wanted to come in and set my own path. I didn’t want to have what someone else did stuck in my head.

I search Kagyeama Tobio and come up with a ton of articles. He has been playing volleyball since he was elementary. He was on a winning team in middle school and high school. I frown as I get to his college years. He only played the first two years and then stopped. He is apparently very good as a setter. His skill level in stats are quite impressive making me wonder why did he stop playing. I hear a knock on my door.

“Shoyou, dinner is ready” said Natsu.

“Thank you” I replied not taking my eyes off the computer. Kageyama is taller than what he was in high school. He makes me feel like a little person. I am 162cm and he was 180 cm but now he is 193 cm. As I head downstairs I couldn’t help but notice all the pictures I have ever seen of him smiling is on the court.


	2. Chapter 2

KAGEYAMA

I am standing beside Ukai watching his team as they play Nekoma. They are doing pretty good at holding their own. I remember struggling our first 2 years to beat them and that was just in practice matches. I look at the current Karasuno team and I most impressed with shrimpy and Sugawara. They have amazing stamina and accuracy. I frown as I watch the shortie try and hit a toss that was clearly going to someone else. I would need to address this. I am surprised Ukai has not noticed this. I watched the whole game in silence taking everything in. They won a set and lost another.

I see the little guy running up to me with his red hair now having less movement due to the sweating he did during the game.

“How did we do?” he asked. He is very eager to know my thoughts. This is not the place to discuss it.

“I will let you know once we return to our gym” I reply. He looks disappointment but nods before running off to join his team mates in cleaning up.

“What do you really think?” asked Ukai once the kids run to hit the showers.

“They have a lot of potential” I reply. “A few things need to be changed to make them very powerful.”

“What do you think of Hinata?” he asked.

“Impressive for someone of his height” I replied walking towards the outside of the gym and Ukai followed.

“I am glad to hear that” he replied. “Sounds like there is something you don’t like about him.” I smirk because he knows me so well.

“He is trying to carry the team” I replied. "He is a great player without a doubt. But him always trying to catch the ball, running back and forth down the court. He is going to need to put a stop that if he expects to win the spring tournament.” Ukai nods.

“Hinata was not always that way. He took the loss last year harder than anyone else on the team.” I find that very believable seeing him in action today. I can at least see that he is very into volleyball, just about as much as I use to be. 

“I do think he could create some power combos with his setter Sugawara” I explain now outside. “I would like to start working on some things for them and the team. We must create some plays to help them become a unstoppable force.” Ukai started grinning.

“I knew I called the right person!” he said balling his hands into fist. I chuckle seeing him getting so worked up. Once the kids were loaded onto the bus I was getting annoyed with Hinata fidgeting. I could see him watching me most of the time on the bus ride. Everyone else drifted off but him. It’s weird but I could feel every single time he was looking at me. Like his eyes were burning into my skin. We arrive back to the high school quickly climbing off the bus.

“Team” exclaim Ukai. “I know you are tired but I want Kageyama to speak with you all real quick. We want to tell you what we saw.” We walk into the gym and I can tell they are eager to hear what I have to say.

“You did good today” I reply, starting off with the positive. “There is however room for improvement. I want you all to be able to work the ball coming in your direction from your spot on the court. You also need to step up the communication a bit more. Let your team mates know you have the ball that is coming your way. Congratulating each other when a job is well done can go a long way as well.” I clear my throat because of the memories start to come back to me from my time playing. “I will be joining your afternoon practices so that we may fine tune your already amazing skills that we will turn incredible.”

“Yes sir” the team yells.

“Sugawara and Hinata, I want you two to start working on combos. I have some great things in mind for you. Are you willing to allow me to help you?”

“Of course!” exclaimed Hinata not evening thinking. 

“Yes, I would like that very much” smiled the silver haired boy.

“Good” I reply. “I will see you all on Monday afternoon.” Ukai dismissed them. We share a few more words before I head outside making my way to my car. I look over and notice Hinata. He is over in the field practicing with a volleyball by himself. I smirk remembering how much practicing I put into the sport myself. I can’t help but walk over. He doesn’t notice me as he is focusing on hitting the ball every time it comes down. Looks like he is trying to practice receiving the opponents serve.

“Oi” I say making my presence known. “You can catch a cold out here.” He turns his head which results in the ball coming down and hitting him on the head. “Dumbass!” I see him fall to the ground. I run over pulling him into a sit up position. I am hold his face searching his face or head for damages. I see his eyes open slowly.

“Kageyama” he says softly. I feel myself blushing but I don’t know why. It could be the way I was holding him, the way he looked at me or maybe the way he said my name.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“Yeah” he replied sitting up on his own rubbing the spot where the ball hit him. “You caught me off guard.”

“Sorry” I apologize standing up. I lend him my hand pulling him up off the cold ground. “I just wanted you to know you could get sick out here practicing.” Hinata shifts from one foot to the other.

“I know” he replies. “I just don’t want to hold anyone up by staying in the gym so I just come out here to practice some more.” On the inside I am smiling. He thoughtful but determined to be a better player. “You were really good.” I look away blushing at the compliment.

“That was a while ago” I state. “You on the other hand are extraordinary. Given your height, I am very impressed with your skills. Once we get you to narrow in on some things you will be a force to reckon with.” Hinata smiles making my heart flutter slightly.

“Thank you, that means a lot to me coming from you. I will do my best to make you and my team proud!” Hinata runs to grab the ball. “I am not as focused now.” He laughed. “I am going head home now.”

“Sure” I reply feeling silly for holding him up. “Me too. You take care and I will see you on Monday.” Hinata waves and I watch him jog over to a bike. Who rides a bike in this weather? I get into my car pulling over feeling more curious about the shrimpy kid with red hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty and YourBrainOnHQ for the review. I hope you and the other readers enjoy this chapter. It's a little beefy.

HINATA

I am excited to get to practice today, to see what more of what Kageyama has in store for me as well as my team mates. I think about Saturday and how I got hit with the ball when I was practicing solo. I felt like such an idiot. Almost felt worth being in his arms. I feel my face heating up. He smelled so good and despite him wearing a coat I could feel his body heat. The way his eyes looked at me.

“So, what kind of combos you think he has in store for us?” asked Sugawara as we completed warm up. I shrugged still trying to come out of my thoughts. “Did you need some water? You're rather flushed at the moment.”

“I’m fine” I replied shaking my head no. I watch as coach and Kageyama walk into the gym. Kageyama is frowning as always and coach looks serious.

“Team, I am going to let Kageyama lead the practice” exclaimed Ukai. “Do everything he says and treat him with the same respect you would give me.” He steps back and Kageyama waste no time barking orders. The first thing he is working on is our rotations on the court. I don’t know why we never thought of this stuff prior to him being here. We start to go over combos and this is what I am most excited about. I love hitting the ball. The stringing in my hand afterwards, the sound of the ball hitting the floor, even the squeaking of the sneakers on the court.

“Hinata” said Kageyama calling me over. I jog over to him not knowing if being singled out is good or bad.

“Oi” I say once in front of him.

“I am going to need you to stay in your area.” I looked him puzzled. “You are always running back and forth on the front line. You also sometimes cut your team mates off to hit the ball. That can’t happen anymore. Especially if you want to take the win this year at the tournament and I know you do.” I nod.

“I don’t try to take the ball from anyone” I explain. “I have powerful hits and if I know my impact is going to benefit us I am going to take the shot.” Kageyama gives me a hard stare but I don’t back down.

“You don’t get it” he replied. “You are just a kid after all. I know you want to win, I can see it. Do what I say and that will happen. You need to trust your team.”

“I do trust them!” I exclaimed shocked by his words. I love my team. I have a reason to do everything I do and here he is just trying to take a giant shit on it.

“I am not going to go to back forth with you” he replied folding his arms. “Just do what I say. I don’t want to have to go to Ukai about this.” I bit my lip knowing the coach will sit me out if I am not listening. That would hurt the team even more. I can feel Sugawara looking over this way a bit concerned. I walk back to get into rotation on the court. We start practicing the combos and I am following his advice although I don’t want to. Sure, my wing setter hits a good ball here and there but is far from being consistent. This is why I need to step in sometimes and land the hit.

I was glad when officially practice is over. We hit the showers and head out. I am sad to see that it has started snowing, not unusual for January. I won’t be able to bike in this. I take a deep breath and start walking. I see a car come up beside me but I ignore it since no one I know at school has a car.

“Hinata” I recognized the voice. I look towards the car and I see Kageyama. “Do you want a ride?” I growl remembering what he said to me earlier today.

“No thank you” I decline politely while still walking.

“Don’t be ridiculous” he exclaimed. “You idiot, you’re going to get sick.”

“I walk in the cold plenty of times” I explain rolling my eyes.

“This is snow, it’s colder, wetter. Look, let me just drop you off home.”

“I said no thank you” I replied more annoyed at him being so persistent. I see him stop the car and he is getting out. He jogged over grabbing me by my shoulders, almost shaking me.

“Listen to me!” he screamed. “I am not letting you walk in this. Do you want to get sick? Do you want to miss games!”

“No” I reply quickly.

“Then get your ass in the car” he demanded taking my bike from me. I climb into the passenger side as he loads my bike in the back. I folded my arms glad he is giving me ride but too stubborn to want to admit he may have been right about my moves with my team mates. He gets inside the car. “Where do you live?”

“In the next town over, Furudate” I reply looking out the window. 

“What is your address?” he asked. I gave him the address. I could hear him keying it into his phone. We are now in route to my home. I start thinking this would be the perfect time to ask him questions, anything I want about the game but I am not in the mood. I just want to get home quickly. We are half way there when I hear my phone go off. I see it is my mom calling me.

“Hello” I greet answering the call.

“Shoyo, are you still up at the school?”

“No” I replied. “Um Kageyama is giving me a ride home.”

“Oh thank goodness. I am actually in front of your school. I didn’t want you biking in the snow.”

“I’m so sorry mom” I apologized. “I did not know you would come to pick me up.”

“It’s okay. I was picking up dinner while I was out. I was not in the mood to cook so I grabbed some sushi to go. Would you like to invite your guest over for dinner?”

“Not really” I reply quickly. “I am sure there are plenty of others things he must be getting too.”

“Okay then, I am on my way back to the house. Would you please set the table?”

“Yes mom” I reply. She says her good bye and I end the call.

“I can see I am not the only one not wanting you to walk in the snow” stated Kageyama.

“It was my mother” I explained. “That is how mom’s are.” I can see his face getting tight. “Well most moms.” His face doesn’t soften. I feel like bringing up moms somehow rattled him. I decide to bring up the one thing that does make him happy. “I read your stats, they are pretty impressive. You are almost good in everything.”

“Not everything” he replies.

“Seriously” I reply getting excited. “Your good at reading the game, have speed, and stamina to play for long periods of time. I mean I watched you in the finals years ago, you were great! I mean obviously, you won.” I see him smirk.

“I was younger than, still hungry for the game.”

“Are you not now?” I asked curious about why he would not want to play anymore. We pull up in front of the house. He gets out not saying another word. I may be just 17 but it is clear to me that something happened. As much as he loved the game why would he stop playing. I get out of the car seeing the snow continue to fall. At this rate I wonder if we would be able to go to school tomorrow. I watch as he sits my bike on the ground. “Thank you.”

“Your welcome” he replied as I see my mom pulling up. She parks the car and Natsu waste no time running over to me. She hugs me tightly.

“Look at all the snow!” she exclaims. “I hope we get a snow day tomorrow and we can make snow angels.”

“And hot chocolate!” I add.

“Yeah!” she exclaims before noticing Kageyama. She looks up at him letting me. “Are you a giant?”

“Natsu!” exclaimed my mother joining us. “I apologize for her. You know how kids can be.”

“I do” replied Kageyama.

“Thank you so much for bringing Shoyo home. Would you like to stay for dinner? It’s the least we can do.”

“Mom” I say feeling embarrassed that I never asked him to begin with.

“Thank you but-

“We got great sushi” said Natsu. “We have plenty to go around since papa is working late tonight. Can’t you stay please giant man.”

“His name is Kageyama” I correct her. I noticed he agreed since my sister asked him. He still looked nervous and slightly uncomfortable. I am starting to wonder myself how is this dinner going to go. We head inside and I get everything ready for the table as requested by my mother. Natsu is more entertained by Kageyama. He is surprisingly good with her. As mean as he looks I am surprised to hear my sister laughing and playing with him.

My mother informs them that dinner is ready. I am actually nervous about having him here slightly. I don’t know why. I am still the same person I have always been. Kageyama is handling my mother very well. He doesn’t smile but he can hold a conversation which is a total plus.

“Shoyo, you are so quite this evening” she stated clearing the table since we are done eating.

“I’m just tired” I replied. Somewhat true. I just can’t stop thinking about Kageyama. I mean he looks so sad, not his face but his eyes. I just really want to know what happened to him but he is older than me. I can’t just ask him these things. I tried in the car and he clearly avoided answering me. I hear a knock at the front door and I walk over wondering who could it be, Kageyama just left. I open the door and he is standing there.

“I’m sorry but could I possible stay the night?” he asked face flushed. “My car is stuck.”

“Um I am sure my mom won’t have a problem with it” I reply. I head into the kitchen. “Mom Kageyama car is stuck. Is it okay for him to stay the night?”

“Of course. I would not want him sleeping in the car. Go ahead and show him the guest quarters and ensure he knows where the bathroom is.” I head back into the front room and I see him on his phone texting.

“My mom said it is fine. I can show you where you will be sleeping.” Kageyama follows me as I show him the bathroom and then the room he will be staying in. I cut the lights on going to the closet to take down extra blankets since the temperatures are dropping.

“Thank you” he replied. I appreciate the kindness your family has shown me tonight.”

“I am sure you would have done the same for me” I smiled. “Has school been cancelled for tomorrow?”

“Not as of yet” he replies sighing. “If so I will let you know.” I find myself staring at him a little too long. His eyes meet mine and he looks away with his ears turning red. “I am going to get settled in.”

“Yeah” I reply looking away. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“I do need a charger” he states. 

“What kind of phone do you have?” I asked turning around. He is sitting on the bed.

“I have the iPhone 7”

“I have that phone as well. Mine is charged so you can take it for tonight, let me grab it for you.” I quickly walking out of the room trying to make sense of what I am feeling. I grab the cord and head back to the room. Kageyama is shirtless causing my heart to explode. He is pulling another shirt out of his bag. He pulls this shirt over his head and his um six pack of abs. He takes a deep breath before noticing me. “Sorry, here is the cord.” I toss the cord at him and ran out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and for reading. This chapter seems a little beefy. Happy reading!

KAGEYAMA

I can feel my face becoming hot. This Hinata kid is going to be the death of me. Being stuck here with this kid is not ideal. I know he is not going to bother me but he makes me nervous, very nervous. I shake the thoughts away. I pick the charger up off the floor plugging it into the wall socket next to the bed. I plugged up my phone that is on 19%. I pull out my notebook and start to see if I can come up with some more stuff for the team to work on. After a while I decide to take a quick shower. I check to make sure the bathroom is no occupied. I am happy with my nice hot shower. I get dressed in my sleeping clothes in the bathroom so I am not having to walk the hall in my towel.

I walk pass Hinata room. I notice that he is on his computer looking at some volleyball games on YouTube. I smirk getting closer to his door. I knock on the frame. He turns around in his chair.

“Hey,”

“Hey, I couldn’t help but notice you were watching some volleyball,” I state.

“Well yeah a little,” he responds rubbing the back of his neck. I see myself come into view on the screen. This appears to one of my earlier college games.

“You’re watching me?” I ask.

“Yes,” he replied a little nervous.

“It’s okay if you want to watch me,” I reply realizing that sounded a little wrong.

“I just love how you played,” he said looking back the screen. “You look so happy here. I mean the way you pass the ball to your team mates. It’s like you could read the opponents weakness. It felt like you could also read your team mates mind. Do you think you can get us to that point?”

“Sure,” I replied. “It’s not going to be easy. I would have to work with Sugawara more on being able to read the game more.” I am now standing closer to his computer.

“Kageyama, how come you stopped playing?” I freeze up a little. I don’t like revisiting why I stopped playing. Some days I wish I would have just sucked it up but at the same time I just couldn’t. “Kageyama! Kageyama!” I blink and see the little red shaking me. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry.” I am trying to figure out why he is apologizing but he wraps his small little body around me. He is still apologizing while holding on to me so tightly.

I feel my face becoming hot because I like being held by him but this is highly inappropriate. He is 17 and I am 22. I am much older than him, in this case I must act like an adult. I usually don’t even let anyone get this close to me but somehow I let this kid get close. How did this happen? I peel him off of me. “Why are you apologizing?”

“I shouldn’t have asked you that,” he explained with tears in the corner of his eyes. “I just want to know more about you. Why you left volleyball. I mean you were so good. You are tall and had everything going for you. I don’t understand why you stopped!” My eyes widen in surprise because I was not expecting him to say all of that. I feel my voice getting caught in my throat.

“Shoyo!” cried Natsu. “You are suppose to be reading me a bedtime story.” Hinata looks around me at his sister.

“I’m sorry, I lost track of time.”

“I know you did,” she smiled. "That's why I am here to remind you."

“Um good night Hinata” I say making my exit. God bless that little girl because I didn’t know what to say to Hinata to explain what happened. As much as I love volleyball as he does, no excuse would probably be good enough. I get settled into bed when I hear my phone going off. I see it is Oikawa calling me.

“Tobio-Chan!” he exclaimed. “I have been calling you all afternoon.”

“Lair,” I state. “I have been away from my phone for no longer than 40 minutes.”

“Okay so I called once,” he explained. “Are you enjoying the snow?”

“Not really,” I replied. “I am trying to get Karasuna ready for the spring tournament and I don’t have time for us to be missing any days.”

“I thought that was just a rumor. So you are indeed teaching at Karasuna.”

“Not teaching but somewhat coaching,” I explain. “It’s not like I am getting paid for this.”

“You should consider it. I love coaching at my old high school,” he beams. “This shall be interesting if you think you can take my team.” I sit down on my bed.

“I most certainly think they can” I smirked. “Why did you really call me?”

“To be nosy,” he replies. “And to maybe to ask for some advice.”

“You want to ask me for advice?” I asked curiously. He never ask me for advice unless things are really bad. Oikawa is very smart and very good at reading people. He really shouldn’t need my help.

“I think I have strong feelings for someone,” he explains. “I have actually never felt like this about anyone.”

“Tooru,” I sigh. “You know I am not good when it comes to this relationship crap. Why are you even coming to me for advice.”

“I’m so scared,” he whined. “I mean I really like him. He excepts me as I am and he is into the same things as me too. He’s a bit quitter but still we get along so well.” I run my hand over my face.

“I don’t see how this is really a problem,” I sigh. “You like him, he likes you, you sound happy.”

“I guess you are right,” he replies. “Oh they just announced schools are closed tomorrow. I know how I will be taking advantage of my day off.” I roll my eyes knowing he is probably talking about this new guy. Oikawa has been out since his first year of college. I was not surprised at all.

“Great, well I am going to get some rest so I will talk to you later.”

“Sure, don’t wait forever to call me!”

“Bye Oikawa,” 

“Bye Tobio-Chan!” I end the call plugging my phone back up. I cut the lights off getting under the covers. I try to shake off the memory of college, it is still lingering. I finally manage to go to sleep peacefully. I awake in the morning to the house feeling super warm and smelling really good. Hinata mom probably cooked breakfast. She seems to enjoy cooking.

I go to my bag pulling out my clothes for the day. They are gym clothes but clean clothes none the less. I head to the bathroom freshening up. I come down the stairs and peak outside. It has at least stopped snowing but I can tell their streets have not been cleared yet. I head into the kitchen and see that Hinata mother is there.

“Morning,” she smiles. “I have some hot tea if you would like any with your breakfast.”

“Thank you, I would like that a lot.” I see her fixing me a plate. “I can fix my own plate.”

“It’s perfectly fine, you are a guess in our home.” I hear giggles from outside. “Don’t mind them. They are out there building a snowman and other fun activities I am sure.” I decide I will look in on them later after I am done with breakfast. It was yummy and I enjoyed every single bit. I am still here around lunch time I can only imagine what she will be serving then. I look out the kitchen window into the backyard. They finished the snowman and appeared to be making snow angels. I am single child so I don’t know what it is like to have a sibling but it looks like it could be fun.

Hinata comes in from outside sliding his sister’s boots off before taking off his own. Natsu spots me and waves.

“You missed all the fun,” she smiled.

“Maybe next time,” I smile back at her. 

“Natsu I am going to fix you some hot coco but I may be going back outside,” Hinata explains to her.

“Okay,” she replied. “I am tired. What are you going to do out there?”

“I am hoping giant over there will go over some drills with me.”

“Volleyball drills?”

“Yes!” Hinata smiles grabbing two mugs. Natsu smiles before heading to the living room.

“So, you are just going to volunteer me?” I asked.

“I was going to ask,” replied Hinata. “I mean I can’t stand to lose a day of practice. I can learn so much from you. Will you go over some stuff with me, please?” His eyes look all big and super pleading.

“Sure,” I replied. “Let me grab my coat and shoes.” I waited for Hinata to give Natsu her coco before we head outside. He has his volleyball in hand and it ready to play. I remember what I wrote down in my notebook. I am hoping he will take the advice I gave him yesterday and actually listen to me. I look at him as his smile disappears and the fierce face appears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the continued support! This my favorite chapter by far....or at least until we get to some more excitement lol.

HINATA

I decided to let go and listen to everything Kageyama said. I can feel myself improving and it feels great. I can’t wait to get back to school and try everything with my team mates.

“One more!” I yell out of breath.

“You said that 30 minutes,” sighed Kageyama. “I am tired, sweaty, and in need of a shower.” I saw the snow start to fall again. Kageyama looks up at the sky as do I. Deep down I am glad because I like being around him. I wonder if I can get him to open up to me. I feel like he is letting me in. I look at him as he is still looking at the snow fall and he looks so beautiful. I remember hugging him last night. He smelled so good and was so soft coming out of the showers. I felt so small in his arms seeing that he is so much taller than me. “Let’s head inside. Looks like I will need to stay another night.”

I grin as I start walking into the house behind him. My mom has lunch already set out for us.

“Looks like you boys had a great practice” she smiled.

“Something like that” replied Kageyama.

“I hope you don’t mind but I washed your clothes for you. They are currently in the dryer.” Kageyama bowed. 

“Thank you so much! I really appreciate you opening your home to me.”

“Your welcome,” she laughed. “You remind me of Hinata in certain ways. I think that helps.”

“Mom is dad okay?” I asked.

“He is fine,” she replied. “He is holed up in hotel with his laptop for work. Thank god for that. You know how he is when it comes to work.” I nod knowing all too well. Father works a lot but he actually enjoys what he does. I stretch feeling tired. Playing volleyball in the snow is a bit more challenging, especially with the coat on and snow boots.

I head upstairs peaking in the guest room. “Kageyama, you can take a bath first if you like. You did do me a favor by training with me today.” I can’t help but notice that his face is still red. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he replied. “You can go ahead and go in first. My clothes may be done drying by time you come out.” I don’t question him any further given his tone. I head to take a bath first. I am relaxing in the water replaying how things went outside. I didn’t get a smile out him but a smirk. That has got to count for something right? I feel like maybe he was getting his old spark back. I feel more determined than ever to see his smile. I finish up my bath preparing the tub for Kageyama. I go back pass his room.

“I got the tub ready for you” I told him. He is laying on the bed looking just as tired as I felt earlier.

“Okay” he muttered. I feel a little worried but I think I am overreacting. I head to my room and hop on my computer. I check my phone and see a message from Sugawara. He was asking how did I spend my snow day? Had the nerve to ask if I studied. As if I would spend my day doing that. I surf on the internet until my mind drifts back to Kageyama. I look at the clock and it has been a little over an hour. I go towards the guest room and I noticed the door is cracked. I look inside before knocking. I see Kageyama on the floor in his towel breathing hard, red face and looking terrible.

“Whoa,” I say coming in closing the door so my mom or sister don’t walk by seeing him in this state. I walk over to him and help him off the floor. His body is smothering hot. “Are you sick?” 

“I think so,” he breathed. “I feel like I have no strength.” I feel bad making him practice out there in the snow. I didn’t think he would get sick. He is a lot heavier than he looks. The fact that he is much taller than me is not helping. I was struggling to get him on the bed. I finally manage to get him on the bed when his towel flies open. I immediately look between his legs taking in his member. I turn away.

“We are both men,” said Kageyama. “Nothing to be shy about. Can you grab my pants and shirt in the corner your mother washed.” I went to go grab them trying to calm down. I look down at the floor as I hand him his pants. Yeah, we are both men but I never seen anyone as big as him either. I look at the floor as I hear him sliding on the clothes. “Can you get me some medicine? I don’t want to get sicker.”

“Good idea,” I laugh nervously. I come out of the room and head downstairs to the cabinet where my mother keeps the medicine and first aid. I grabbed something for his fever along with the cooling cloth we will need. I grab a bottle of water and make my way back upstairs. I pass mom and Natsu in the living room, they are watching some TV show together. I know mother is going to be preparing dinner soon. 

I head into the room handing Kageyama the bottle of water and pills to take first. I run to the bathroom to wet the cloth trying make my way back to the room quickly. I trip on my way to the bed falling face first on his lap. I hear him grunt.

“I’m so sorry,” I stammered feeling my cheeks heat up. He is still huddled over as if he is in pain, I feel awful.

“Cloth, you idiot!” he snaps. I forgot I was even holding it. I hand it to him. He groans again laying back while laying the cloth on his forehead. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to call you an idiot.”

“I know,” I reply. “I really am sorry though.” He chuckles. 

“How can you be so good in volleyball but so clumsy.”

“I don’t know,” I shrug. “Are you starting to feel better?”

“Maybe,” he replied. “I think I just need some rest.” I stand up looking at him. I walk out of the room remember the warmth of his body. I wrap my arms around myself heading back to my room.

My mom had finished cooking dinner but I informed her Kageyama was not feeling well. She put a plate aside for him and told me she proud of me for taking care of our guest. I still feel pretty guilty about everything. I am getting ready for bed and I want to make sure he doesn’t need anything else before I retire for the night. I take him a fresh water. He is currently in a deep sleep making me glad I didn’t knock on the door. I take his cloth feeling his head. His fever is going down and that makes me glad.

I look down at his chest raising and falling and I swallow hard. For some strange reason this is exciting me. I shake my head trying to get rid of the feelings I am starting to have for him. This is ridiculous. He is a guy, I am a guy, he is here to help our team. Plus is old, okay not old but old enough! I look at his lips and they look so inviting. I lick my lips looking down at his body looking a little glowing in the moonlight. I notice the tent under the covers causing me to blush.

I look away for a brief moment breathing even harder. What the hell is happening. I look back at Kageyama and he is still sound asleep. I feel like I am being pulled into him, I lean over closer to him touching the side of his face.

“What hurt you?” I whispered. “Why did you stop playing volleyball?” He doesn’t move an inch not that is matters as I move closer to him. Soon I feel my lips meeting his. His lips are a little dry but I know this due to him being sick. In a weird way, it feels like he is kissing me back. I start to move my lips against his getting swept away by whatever this is that I am feeling. I hear him moan causing me to pull back. I am scared shitless recollecting myself and running out there. I go back to my room locking the door. I look down the at my own now throbbing hard on.

I gasp as I grab myself. I don’t think I have ever been this hard in my life. I shake my head cutting off my room light climbing into bed. I laying on my back trying to drift off but dick is still so hard. I slowly wrap my hand around it moaning lowly. I start to replay the kiss in my mind, the hug I gave him the day before, his towel falling…. I arch my back as my hand continues to work up and down my shaft.

I wish it was Kayegama touching me. Giving me the face he had when he was on the floor in the room. All fluster and weak, in this case he would be weak from arousal. You feel so good Hinata I imagine him saying. I think of him kissing me much more passionately even going as far as to put his tongue inside my month. I grip my sheet as I feel myself getting closer.

I want you to come with me he says with that deep voice of his. I moan a little louder as I release into my hand. I am coming too hard to even keep my eyes open. I lay there staring at the ceiling with the cum in my hand probably drying up. I reach over to my small nightstand grabbing some tissues and cleaning my hand off. I toss the evidence in the trash and lay back in bed. I bit my lip staring at the ceiling. What is happening to me? What is this feeling?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos/ King_Bradly thanks for the comment. I am always inspired by comments, even the not so nice ones lol.

KAGEYAMA

I have been avoiding the hell of Hinata and I am sure he has noticed at this point. I feel bad but at the same time I don’t. He crossed a line! I know he kissed me. I felt him kiss me. I am so mad at myself for allowing my body to react to that kiss. I refused to masturbate in a house that is not my own. I was so hard my balls were hurting and I was dripping precum by the time I left. I shake my head thinking back to that night. What the hell was he thinking? I think I recall him saying something about volleyball but I am unclear on that part and I dare not ask him.

“Tobio-Chan, are you even listening?” asked Oikawa.

“I’m sorry,” I replied. “You will need to repeat that.” He frowns.

“I don’t feel like it,” he replied. “What the hell is up with you? You have been acting weird for like two months. Are you that worried about my team kicking your ass.”

“Not at all,” I smirk. Although I have been limiting my talks with Hinata he has improved greatly. Sugawara and him have at least 3 different attacks and I added in the fact that Hinata can be a great decoy. I plan to use everything for the final match if possible. I don’t want anyone to see how dangerous we can really be.

“You keep telling yourself those lies,” he laughed. We are at one of the local bars. It had been a long week for me. I had to try and stay focused and keep my eyes off of little red. “How is work going?”

“It’s going fine,” I reply. “I think helping out the high school has helped me make a decision. I think I do want to be a coach.”

“Yes,” replied Oikawa handing his drink up in the air. “We are meant to be squaring off.”

“Oi, I didn’t say it would be high school,” The way things are going with red I want to avoid that age group if possible. I was thinking elementary or college. I prefer college, the players are more mature and the pay is greater. Oikawa slaps my arm.

“You are not fun,” he smirked. He snipped his beer before I noticed that he was staring at something with this cold look in his eye. “What is he doing here?” I follow his eyes to a group of guys that look like they are enjoying happy hour. “Excuse me.” I watch as Oikawa goes over to the table. He is his usual charming self by time he gets over there. The guys are the table suddenly look nervous, especially this one kid. He has an unreadable face expression, slightly tanned skin, with dark spikey hair. Despite his calm face, I can tell he is nervous. I take a sip of my drink before long I see Oikawa whispering in his ear. The guy face turns red and he stands up from the table. What did Oikawa say to him? “Tobio-Chan I must go.” I watch as Oikawa finishes his drink in a hurry.

“Okay,” I reply wanting to ask him what was going on but he would tell me if he wanted me to know.

“Don’t worry, we shall get together real soon.” I watch as he drags the spikey hair man out of the bar. I shake my head realizing he hasn’t changed. Still very much jealous and a control freak. I finish my drink and get up from the table and make my home.

2 WEEKS LATER

Is it wrong that I want to cry? Karasuno just won the spring tournament. I felt like I was out there playing with them. I was on edge the whole time. I think I even started sweating. Right now we at the ramen house that Ukai took my team when we win. It’s nice to see these youngsters experiencing what I did.

Ukai orders a drink from himself and one for me.

“I don’t think we should be drinking around the kids,” I warn.

“Oh please,” he replied. “They will be fine. You did such a great job. Are you sure you don’t want to accept the position they offered?”

“I am sure,” I replied looking at Hinata with his team. I take a deep breath and turn my attention back to Ukai. “I was thinking of trying for a coaching job at the university.”

“That is a whole different level from high school,” explained Ukai. “I think it would be a good fit for you.”

“I put in an application already at my old college,” I smirked. “I just hope the students they have are better than the ones I had to deal with.” I take a sip from my drink and I can feel Ukai. I never explained to him why I stopped playing and he never asked. I am sure he fingered it out on his own.

“Let me know if you get the job. I am sure they would love to have you.” I nod ordering another drink. I hang out a bit while longer before I am ready to call it a night. Ukai decided to take the kids to an amusement park for the weekend full expenses paid. That was one of the things I liked about him being a coach. He knows how to reach the kids mentally. I am being dragged along of course. I am on my way to my car when I spot Hinata. I can always spot him no matter where he is. I focus my eyes as I notice he has a drink in hands along with Sugawara and two others I do not recognize. I immediately get angry because underage drinking is the last thing he needs to be doing. With his height he is going to draw even more attention!

I walk over with so much force they actually see me coming.

“What the hell are you doing?” I hiss. 

“N-nothing,” stammered Hinata.

“Hey no need for that tone of voice,” replied the short haired kid. I looked down at him realizing he taller than Hinata but not by much. If not for his hair spiked up he would look even shorter.

“This does not concern you,” I reply to him. “Hinata is going to be going to college to be an excellent volleyball player and underage drinking is not the way to go.”

“We are greatly sorry,” said the taller male. “We just wanted to celebrate with our friend. We meant no harm.” I can see Hinata moving behind the taller male and short guy.

“I didn’t catch your names,” I say coldly.

“I’m Asahi and this is Noya,” explained the tall one. 

“Thank you,” I reply. “I will be taking him home now. Sugawara you have a way home?”

“Yes,” Sugawara replies shyly. I don’t think I have ever seen him this shy before. Maybe he is embarrassed. I don’t care this moment. These kids should be thanking me.

“No!” exclaimed Noya. “We are not done here.”

“Yes, you are,” I growl at him. He doesn’t back down.

“Who do you think you are?” asked Noya staring up at me.

“Please stop,” cried Hinata. “He knows my mom. I think I will just go ahead and go home.” Noya is giving me a death stare and I glare right back at him.

“Thank you Kageyama Senpai,” replied Asahi. “Hinata we will see you next weekend right?”

“Actually, we are going on a team trip to the amusement park paid by Ukai” explained Hinata. “Maybe the weekend after.”

“Maybe not,” I chime in. “You need to start prepping for finals.” Hinata frowns. I know he hates studying with a passion but this is his last year in high school. College is not going to be any easier so he needs to get that through his head. I see Noya roll his eyes at me.

“Just let us know when we can swing by,” he says. “We miss you. Thanks to this guy our time was cut short.” I see Asahi wanting to stop Noya from his sly comments.

I grab Hinata with my patience ran out. I start pulling him away as he waves goodbye to his friends. I put him into the car and get in on the driver’s side. I take off quickly in towards the Hinata’s home.

“How do you even know I am trying out for volleyball at college?” he asked folding his arms.

“I just know,” I reply. “If you had been caught with that drink in your hands it would have come back to haunt you.”

“Like you really care,” replied Hinata. I am surprised by his tone.

“What do you mean if I care?” I snap.

“You don’t really talk to me anymore,” explained Hinata almost shouting. “Even during practices, it was like you were avoiding me. Giving all your messages to Ukai to coach me instead.” I didn’t think the little shrimp would have picked up on this let alone have it brother him to this extent. I am trying to think of what to say next.

“You are being ridiculous,” I replied glad we are almost close to his home. I don’t like seeing him like this. “Ukai is your coach after all. I was just there to help out.”

“The hell I am!” he barked. “I am not being ridiculous!” I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“Stop yelling!” I scream at him. “It’s hard for me to focus on the road with you yelling at me like this. I am trying to be a responsible adult and god forbid I actually care about your future.” I continue to stare at the road. After a while I realize he is quiet. I take a glance at him and he is looking out the window. I can’t help but wonder what is he thinking. I pull up to the house it seems like in no time. “Tell your parents I said hello.”

“Okay” replied Hinata. He climbs out of the car and walks over to the house quickly. I swear this kid is going to be the death of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos. Thank you Sazuco for leaving a comment as well as my regulars YourBrainOnHQ and King_Bradly.

HINATA

“Let’s get on the roller coaster first!” exclaimed Sugawara.

“Yay!” I cheered. I am so glad to be going on this mini trip. I have studied my ass off this past week and I feel like I am still going to get by with finals. I have already been accepted into college. I am going to Meiji University. I am pretty excited about going there since they have a top volleyball team and a huge campus downtown. I will easily be able to use my bike. Plus, Asahi and Noya go there as well so I will know people already. We make our way towards the rollercoaster.

“Everything okay with you?” asked Sugawara.

“Yeah, I’m great, why?” I asked.

“I don’t know,” replied Sugawara. “You seem off somehow.” I sigh because I feel off. I have felt off ever since I stole that kiss from Kageyama. I think he knows what I did. It would explain why he distance himself for me. I felt my heart sting a little when I think about that. I don’t know why but I care about him a lot. It’s a weird connection I can’t explain, I just want to see more of him but I know there is no way in hell he would let me now.

“Everything is fine, just finals and everything,” I lied. “I am so glad Noya and Asahi are meeting us here today.”

Sugawara laughed. “I am more so excited to be staying in the hotel Ukai booked for us! With this being out last year he truly made winning the tournament something special.”

“Yeah I wonder what the coach at the university is going to be like?” I say out loud. 

“You could just ask Noya or Asahi” replied Sugawara dodging a running child.

“They said the current coach just retired and they are getting a new one,” I explained.

“Ah,” said Sugawara. “This shall make for interesting first year for you.” Sugawara is going to a different school than us in Tokyo. He is going to be on the other side of the city but I am certain we will cross paths. We get to the rollercoaster ride and there is a long ride. I am glad when I see Asahi and Noya.

“Took you long enough,” said Noya. “It’s only May and it’s already hot out here.”

“I know,” I signed. “When are try outs again? I want to make sure I don’t miss them.”

“We will make sure you don’t,” assured Asahi. “Try outs are in August. I believe the new coach will be in attendance at that point. Since he is new I am not sure what he will be looking for.”

“I am sure Hinata will be fine,” said Sugawara.

“He stood out at the spring tournament,” explained Noya. “He looked like he was flying, great combos, excellent team player, we could use him on our team. I have been waiting a year for this.” Asahi pats Noya on the back. Their team has not been doing so well in the past couple of years. That didn’t stop me from wanting to attend the school and join their team. It was still one of the better colleges for Volleyball. Reminds me of how things were when I started at Karasuno.

We chatted some more before it was our turn on the ride. The rest of the day was just as great! We ended up meeting up with our team mates later that evening for dinner at one of the restaurants in the park. My parents don’t have the time to take Natsu and I to a place like this so I am probably enjoying this more than I should. I look at Sugawara as he yarns.

“You’re tired already” I whined.

“How are you not tired?” asked Sugawara. “We have been at the park all day. We rode all of the rides at least 5 times.”

“I would go again if they were not closing!” I exclaim shaking a fist. My other team mates laugh at me. “What?”

“Never tired,” laughed Ukai. “Alright so we will all meet up in the morning. If you want to go ahead of us, you can but I would like for us to each breakfast as team.”

“Yes sir!” we all say. I get up from the table with my eyes looking towards Kageyama. As always, his face is unreadable, looking pissed off at the world. I head up to the room I sharing with Suga. I am nowhere near sleepy at all and I am trying to figure out what I am going to do in my spare time. Sucks that the pool is not open yet.

We take our baths and get comfortable inside the room with double beds. I have the TV turned on but there is nothing I care to see at the moment. I frown as I sit down my phone. So bored, I get up and head into the hall deciding to explore the hotel. I am in my pajamas but I don’t care. No one is problem up anyway. The hotel is small but nice. I get to the pool area feeling sad that I can’t even get in. It looks so pretty with the stars out and the pool lit up with water despite the pool cover on it. I notice I am not alone and look off to the side and I see Kageyama. He is just standing there and looking to be nursing a drink. Should I say something to him or should I hang back?

He is still dressed in the shorts and tee shirt he had on earlier that day. He looks so lonely over there. I just continue to stand there watching him for a while. I decide to make a move finally. I start to walk over to him.

“Kageyama,” I call to him waving. He looks over my way in surprise. I smile seeing him acknowledge me. I feel my foot go out from under me. Shit! I feel myself falling into the pool. I open my eyes with the cold water rushing in around me and the blue plastic cover. I start kicking my legs and swinging my arms. It seems to do nothing but make things worse. I am holding my breath and telling myself not to panic but I am becoming scared. Is this life? Am I going to die? I close my eyes thinking maybe that wouldn’t be so bad seeming I achieved my goal in life but there is so much more I want to do. Right when I felt like my lungs couldn’t take anymore I feel myself being pull out by strong hands.

“Hinata!” cried Kageyama peeling the cover from around me. I can hear the water splashing on the ground. I start coughing trying to get air in my lungs. Kageyama pulls me close to him hugging me. “You scared the hell out of me.”

“I’m alright,” I said in between coughs. “I can swim.”

“Dumbass, you were surrounded by the pool cover” he replied. “You could have died if I wasn’t here.” I start to shake from being wet and cold. The hotel air condition is not helping. “Come on we need to get you out of those clothes or you’re going to get sick.” Kageyama insist on carrying me. “Where is your card key?”

I blush feeling more like an idiot. “I think I left it in the room,” I hear him groan. Now I have no idea where we are going. He lets me stand up once I am outside of a door. I know this is not my floor so it must be his room. He pulls out his key card opening the door. He quickly pulls me inside.

“Who is your roommate?” he asked.

“Sugawara or course,” I reply.

“Do you know his cell number to call him?” I look down at the floor. Who remembers numbers anymore when you have auto save. I hear him sigh. “Alright, I want you to take a shower first. I will set some clothes out for you to change into.” He sounds angry or maybe annoyed. I can’t tell, I decide not to say anything not wanting to make him angrier. I hop into the shower washing myself as quickly as I can. I step out toweling off looking at the clothes he left. I smile to myself when I realized soon I would be wearing Kayegama clothes. Once I was dry enough I pulled on the shorts and tee shirt. I could have easily gotten away with just the tee shirt, it’s hug! It comes down to my knees. I open the door slightly peeking into the room. Kageyama is sitting at the small desk in the room. I wonder what he is doing?

“I’m finished,” I said quietly as I could. He stands up and walks towards the bathroom not saying a word to me. Makes me feel really bad. I look around the room and notice his is not much different from ours except he has a bigger bed. I walk over to his desk and I can see that his laptop is locked. I shrug making my way over to the bed. I sit down turning on the TV. Well I do have to say at least I am not bored anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We should know what is going to happen next. No sex for them yet but a little smut to sooth our dirty minds! Well mine at least. I really can't speak for everyone else lol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support. I would like to shout out to my latest reviewers on this story, MANGAMANIAC666 and cottonballriot. My regular reviewers Sazuco, King_Bradly, and YourBrainOnHQ. Auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty thanks for your support in me writing this story XD
> 
> Smut ahead finally, yay!
> 
> Just as a warning this is kind of the jumping off point here so there is more smut to come after this.

KAGEYAMA

I wash myself down in the shower angry that little shrimpy is going to be stuck in here with me. Thus far I have been doing great. Keeping my distant from him. Ensuring that he does not get close to me at all. I take a long time in the shower not really wanting to go back into the room. Am I even doing the right thing here? Of course I am. I couldn’t leave him out in the hallway.

I get dressed in my night clothes taking a deep breath before heading to the room. I see that Hinata has made himself very comfortable. He is under the covers watching TV with a huge grin on his face. I look at the TV and he is watching some cartoon. He would be into cartoons. I go and check to make sure my phone is plugged up and it is. I see that is now close to 11pm. Hmmm I am trying to decide do I want to have breakfast with the team or not. I have to prepare for my interview that is this upcoming week. I have been studying the team’s games of the past season. I have to ensure that I come up with some plays to use as examples at my interview. I will work on them in the morning.

“Oi, scoot over,” I instruct Hinata. He moves over a little but not as much as I want him to. “I am going to be getting some rest. Do you think you could go to bed for the night?”

“I guess,” replied Hinata not sounding sure of himself.

“Thank you, I appreciate it,” I reply to encourage him to roll his ass over and go to sleep.

“Can I leave the TV on?” he asked. “It’s hard for me to sleep in strange places with no lights or noise.” He looks a little scared and nervous.

“Fine,” I reply. “Can you turn the volume down low at least.”

“Yes!” he exclaims like someone not even a tiny bit tired. I laugh inwardly as I lay down with my back to him. I can feel him shifting and moving around. I am praying that he tries no funny business like what he did when I was sick. I haven’t been right ever since then. He almost has me afraid to work with high school students. Like what if this was to happen again. I growl knowing I would never let that happen. This has never happened before. I mean sure he is short, a great player, but other than that there is nothing damn special about him, right?

I doze off and I sleeping soundly. I am awake by the smell of Hinata. His scent is like a home cooked meal. Not the best description but the only thing it reminds me of. I open my eyes sleepy and look around, oh everything is fine. I look down and notice that he has his arms wrapped around my waist. I go to grab his hand and remove it. I suck in some air as I realize he is hard as well. It is pressed up against my lower back. Damnit. I try pushing him away and this causes him to moan instead, gripping me tighter.

“Hinata,” I hiss. “Hinata, wake up.” He is not budging. I sit up and push him over to the other side of the bed. I look at his red hair spread out all over the pillow. I swallow hard looking at him. I remember the feeling I had when he kissed me. I bite my lip because I feel myself wanting to relive that moment. He’s just a kid, I can’t do this to him. Hinata moans are causing me to blush like crazy.

I turn away feeling embarrassed. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea. I should have taken him to his room and bang on the door like a crazy person. Being rude seems much better than dealing with this. I hear the blankets move slightly bringing my attention back to Hinata. I notice he is now playing with his self. I put my head into my hand leaning over. Shit. I glance at him trying to figure out is he awake or sleep. He seems like he is still sleep. Sure, Hinata is not as shy as other people but I can’t see him doing something this shameful in front of anyone let alone me.

I look at him and his face is now red, his breathing is coming quicker and quicker. I lick my lips realizing that I am hard now myself. I am trying to clear my mind and continue to think rationally but it feels like I breaking down by the minute. Shit, shit, shit I think to myself looking at him. Hinata eyes are starting to flutter despite them being closed. I lean over him slowly bring myself close to his face. I take a deep shaking breath as I look at him. He is really sleep.

I lick his bottom lip lightly and his eyes still don’t open. I give in to the beast raging instead me kissing him. I sigh because this feels right. I have never been good with relationships or anyone for that matter. My list of friends is very small. I continue to kiss Hinata becoming more intense with each passing minute. Hinata moans into my mouth and I feel like I am losing it.

“Fuck” I whisper to myself as I find myself laying on top of him. His hand is no longer moving beneath me. I feel his arms grip my waist.

“Please, don’t stop” he mutters lowly. I feel myself became nervous as I know now that he is conscious. Hinata thrust his hips up towards mine making me moan. The friction against my already oozing member is enough to make me burst. He starts kissing me. I guess now that he is awake he is taking things further. He slides his tongue into my month shocking me on how he would know how to do such things. Hinata thrust his hips again causing me to moan.

I feel like my mind is hazed over with lust and other feelings I can’t put into words. “Hinata,” I muttered into his lips. I feel his tiny little hand wrap around my cock causing me to shutter. “Hinata,” He starts moving his hand. I feel my breath get caught in my throat as the pleasure overtakes me. I lean my head into his shoulder as he continues to give me strong and powerful strokes despite the size of his hands.

“Touch me” moans Hinata. I don’t know why but I listen to him. I wrap my hands around his dick. I start pumping him in the same rhythm he is doing me. I feel his body withering in pleasure beneath me. “Kageyama”

Hearing him say my name like that brought me closer to the edge. “Hinata, I-I’m going to come.” I pinch my eyes shut close as my mouth opens releasing a loud gasping groan as I hit my climax. I feel Hinata arch his back as he releases himself on to my hand saying my name so sweetly. I lay on top of Hinata making an even bigger mess. I can feel him running his hands through my hair as if he trying to sooth me. I shake my head still trying to make sense of everything. I suddenly feel a wetness on my neck. I feel Hinata shaking like a leaf as I hear a sob. I sit up. “What’s wrong?”

“Please don’t hate me,” he cried still laying down. He has his hands trying to wipe away the tears but it doesn’t seem to be working out well. I pull him up into a hug.

“Don’t cry,” I tell him softly. “I don’t hate you. It’s the opposite really.”

“You’re just saying that,” he said into my shoulder crying even harder.

“I’m not,” I exclaim. “You think what I just did was nothing!” This seems to calm him. I am waiting for him to say something but I hear nothing. He starts to feel heavy only slightly against me. I look down and he has drifted back off to sleep. I lay him down covering him before doing the same to myself. I can’t believe this happened. What the hell am I going to do.

I sleep even harder than I did before. Makes me feel like my body had real sex because I had to struggle to open my eyes the following morning. I can still smell Hinata and myself all around me. I look over to where he was laying and he is gone. I sit up quickly once realizing he is gone for real. Did he leave with the messy clothes on? What the hell. I grab my phone seeing that I pretty much missed breakfast at the hotel and would have to eat somewhere in the park, fuck. I get in the shower washing up quickly and making my way outside to the park. I at least had Hinatas PJ’s and my clothes from last night sent to the wash. I want to text him but I don’t have his number in my phone for obvious reasons.

Ukai sent me a text telling me where he was located. I told him I still needed to get some breakfast and I will meet him afterwards. I head into the café getting me a small coffee with toast and fruit. I sit down next to the window watching the other people walk by going to whatever ride they are seeking. I take a deep breath replaying last night in my mind. I need focus on this interview, I don’t have time for distractions. I hear my phone start to ring and I know it can only be one person.

“Oikawa” I greet answering the call.

“Tobio-Chan, I am surprised you are up so early.” He sounds way to cheerful for me today.

“Yes, I am out celebrating with the team over our national win or did you forget,” I can picture him frowning angrily.

“Well that small giant of theirs is graduating,” replied Oikawa. “Let’s see how they fair next year without him.”

“It was a team effort,” I correct him. “Not just Hinata.” I hear Oikawa scoff. I am pretty proud of them. They played together well as a team even with that Hinata still stood out. His college career and future is bright. I am worried that he may have difficulties but he is always trying to do better. Sadly, I don’t think the kid is going to get any taller. Playing against grown men will be a challenge.

“Well I am looking forward to seeing how the little shortie will do in college, can you imagine!” exclaimed Oikawa.

“Leave him alone,” I huff. “I am tired of hearing you always coming down on him.”

“I’m not coming down on him,” Oikawa replied. “You know I am just teasing. What are you up to? I was hoping we could meet up again soon.”

“I am actually kind of busy. I have an interview that I am preparing for.”

“Ah well I am glad you are finally doing what you meant to do,” I hear another voice in the back ground and Oikawa shushing them.

“If your busy I can let you go,” I replied. “Besides you are interrupting my breakfast.”

“Well excuse me,” replied Oikawa. “Good luck with your interview. I will talk to you later.” I ended the call ready to finish my breakfast. I wolf the food down quickly wondering what it will be like to be around Hinata now. I blush just thinking about the things we did last night. I clear my head and head out into the park to meet up with Ukai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is satisfied. Hmmm I think there is a little smut in the next chapter and following chapter. Hang in there, they will have sex in chapter 10 or 11. I can't remember at the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos and those who continue to comment. I will respond within the hour. I am actually posting this chapter before work. Yeah this one is a little beefy.

HINATA

“It’s not like you to space out this much,” said Noya sitting on the bench eating a popsicle.

“I just have a lot of my mind,” I replied.

“We are suppose to be having fun!” grinned Sugawara. “Don’t worry about school right now.” Asahi puts a reassuring hand on my back. “I can’t believe you got locked out of the room last night.” I roll my eyes laughing.

“I was bored so I went walking in the hotel,” I replied. “I already told you.”

“I know,” replied Sugawara. He doesn’t believe me. I told him that I slept in the lobby and there was no one at the front desk to call the room. No way I could tell him I was with Kageyama. I grab my stomach reliving the feelings from last night. It felt so good to be held by him. He was so soft and it felt like he wanted me. The way he kissed me back was better than I ever imagined. Him touching me there, just thinking about it sends chills down my spine. 

We see Ukai and Kageyama making their way over to us. My heart starts to beat a little faster seeing him. His dark hair blowing in the wind. I find myself staring at his body. I want to run my hands all over it again. I focus my attention on Ukai.

“How are you kids doing today?” he asked.

“We are doing great,” smiled Sugawara. “Thanks again for allowing Noya and Asahi to join us.”

“Of course, once you are a Karasuno, you will always be an Karasuno. I am glad things are going well for you at the college.”

“Thank you,” replied Asahi. “We are glad to continue playing volleyball on the next level.” Ukai smiles. 

“Let’s find a ride for us to get on, have some fun.”

“Yeah!” exclaimed Noya. He gives Kageyama a dirty look. He still slightly upset about him interrupting the fun last week. Kageyama ignores him. We ended up falling behind together without meaning to. I keep looking at him but he never seems to be looking at me. How can he so easily at like last night never happened? Maybe because it is life or death for him. I don’t know, I am just trying to make sense of this whole thing.

“Oi, don’t look so worry,” said Kageyama not looking at me. 

“I’m not,” I lie. 

“Everything is fine,” he replies as he gets in line to go on one of my favorite rides. We end up being paired together, a lot actually. We end up hanging out the rest of the evening. We end up making out way back to the hotel before dinner. Today felt like a dream. The connect I have with Kageyama felt like it magnified in some way. I think I almost got him to smile a few times.

“Tonight it our last night here,” said Ukai. “I want us to have a nice dinner. Asahi and Noya, you are welcome to join us.”

“Thanks but we have plans,” replied Noya. “We will see you tomorrow morning for one last day in the park okay.”

“That is fine by me,” replied Ukai. “I am going to go freshen up for dinner.”

“Same,” said Kageyama walking towards the elevator. 

“Wait for us!” I call out running behind them. We all get on the elevator. I am standing behind Kageyama. I take in a deep breath of his scent making me want to hold him. I slowly reach my hand to brush his but the elevator stops on my floor.

“We will see you soon,” said Sugawara. I smile meekly and follow him to our room. Once inside I walk over to my bag taking out my items for the shower. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” I don’t want to face him.

“What are you talking about?” I say with my back to him walking towards the bathroom.

“You have been acting weird all day,” he replies. “You also keep looking at Kageyama a lot. Do you have a crush on him?” I sit my items on the counter taking a deep breath. It doesn’t feel like a crush. I have liked a girl or two and it felt nothing like this. “It’s okay if you do but he is older than us. I mean I don’t want you getting your feelings hurt.” I sigh because deep down I know he returns these feelings but I can’t tell Sugawara that. Although I know he would keep my secret.

“I do like him,” I admit. “It’s complicated.”

“I would like to think so,” replied Sugawara. “I mean you’re not 18 yet.”

“Doesn’t matter,” I reply. “In another month I will be 18 and I can date who I want.”

“I know,” replied Sugawara. “I didn’t know you felt that way towards men.” I blush because I stopped long ago of thinking of Kageyama as just a man. He is just Kageyama Tobio to me.

“I’m going to go ahead and shower,” I tell him closing the door. I start taking deep breaths thinking back to what Kageyama said. He said everything is okay. What does that really mean? It’s not like we can really talk about what is happening. I am going off to college in the city in a few months and I don’t know what he is doing. He is not even a college student anymore. I don’t know where he works or where he lives. Do I even really know him? So many things are running through my mind.

I come out of the shower and drying myself before getting dressed. Sugawara is on his tablet. He sets it down when he sees me.

“You know if you ever want to talk to me you can,” he said standing up.

“I know,” I replied sitting on the bed looking at the clock,

“I am going to hop in the shower and then we won’t be late to the dinner,” explained Suagwara. He took his things with him into the bathroom. No sooner than he closed the door I hear a knock. I look out the peephole surprised to see Kageyama. I open the door quickly.

“What are you doing here?” I ask confused. He hands me a small bag.

“You sleeping clothes,” he responds. “Do you have…..”

“Oh yes,” I reply blushing walking into the room to retrieve his clothes. He comes into the room closing the door. He stays close to it as if he is afraid to be in my room. I can hear Sugawara in the shower. “Thanks for last night. I mean for lending me the clothes!”

“Your welcome,” he responded. “I will see you at dinner shortly.”

“Kageyama,” I cry out because I want to talk about us. “Um what’s happening?” He doesn’t turn to face me. He just looks over his shoulder.

“I don’t know,” he replies. “Please forgive me. I didn’t mean to take advantage of you.”

“Advantage?” I question walking closer to him. “I wanted you to be with me. I still do.” I grab his shirt like a small child. I lay my head on his back and I can feel him tense up. “Please don’t push me away.” I don’t know what else to say to him to make this okay.

“Please stop,” he says seriously but I do not let go. I am enjoying the warmth of his body. He tugs to pull away from me which results in him facing me. In this process, I jump into his arms wrapping myself around him burying my face in his neck. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know,” I mumbled into his shoulder because I don’t know. I feel him shiver slightly from my breath being on his skin. I smile into his shoulder and neck knowing I have that effect on him. I open my mouth breathing on the area before licking it lightly. Kageyama wraps his arms around my waist trying to pull me off.

“Stop it,” he hissed. “Your friend is on the other side of that door.”

“I know,” I mumble feeling like I don’t care. He feels so good. I start sucking on his neck realizing he took his shower more than likely the same time I did making me feel even more turned on. I can feel my cock getting hard. I think Kageyama feels it too because he moans losing his balance hitting the door, sliding to the floor. I don’t know what has come over me. I feel addicted to him, the feeling he gives me. Almost like when I hit a spike perfectly. I start grinding my hips on him causing his head to toss back slightly.

I let go of his neck finding my way to his lips. I am more than happy to know he is returning the kiss. He is gripping my shirt as we continue in our little make out session. I feel super sensitive, maybe overwhelmed. 

“I’m going to come,” I mumbled into his lips. I must stop this. These are my clean clothes. Kageyama pulls out of the kiss.

“You can’t,” he pants. “We can’t.” I hear the shower turn off. This causes me to come to my senses. I climb off of him quickly.

“I’m sorry,” I apologize. “Thanks for everything and I’ll see you at dinner.” Kageyama opens his mouth to say something but I am opening the door and pushing him out tossing the bag filled with the dirty clothes I slept in last night. Sugawara opens the bathroom door peeking out with his hair dripping wet.

“Did I hear voices?” he asked.

“Um no,” I replied. “Maybe from my phone. I was watching a video on YouTube.” I laugh nervously.

“Oh, okay,” he replied. “I will be done shortly and we can eat. Thank god because I am super hungry.” I am a nervous wreck trying to figure out what just happened. I mean we could have gotten caught. Stupid body, stupid mind, or should I say stupid penis! Sugawara is dressed and we head towards the restaurant. It is a steakhouse and I am looking forward to trying something new, maybe.

We get a table and I am sitting across from Kageyama, there goes the universe again. We had the appetizers ordered. I am so into the conversation because we are talking about the tournament yet again. It never gets old. The Sugawara says this.

“Kageyama, did you get bit?”

“Bit?” he questions.

“Oi” says Ukai. “You have a red mark on your neck.” I look over at his neck and see that I actually left a hickey behind, oh god. I didn’t think I was sucking that hard. I can see Kageyama blush but he doesn’t dare look at me.

“Yeah I forgot about it,” he replies. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt.”

“I hate getting bit,” says a team member. Now we are talking about bug bites. I feel myself calm down but I still felt bad about what I did. The rest of dinner is fine. I am ready to get back to my room and take care of business. Being with Kageyama and not climaxing has me wanting it in the worst way.

“Hinata, I am going to go for a walk. Enjoy the nice cool night air. Did you want to come?”

“Um no thanks,” I replied. “I am going to go ahead and go to bed.”

“What, you, go to bed earlier. I am shocked.” I laugh.

“I am human,” I reply opening the door. “You have your key card right?”

“Yes,” replied Sugawara. “And my phone!” I smile.

“Good night, call me if you need anything.” He waves and heads off down the hall. I close the door more than happy for some alone time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support. Beefy chapter ahead. Sorry for any typos or misspellings. I posted this before heading out to my job today.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

KAGEYAMA, AUGUST

I have my clipboard in hand ready to see these youngsters try out for Meiji volleyball team. I walk back and forth in front of the net that is set up. I only need to see them do the basics for the first rounds, second rounds I will be looking at what positions they want and see how they perform., 3rd rounds will be the following day. I want to team them up and see how pairs well with each other and senior players.

I have them all wearing numbers. The assistant coach Daichi Sawamura and captain Tanaka Ryunosuke will be helping me. I have the last say but they have a good eye to provide me who to cut.

“Welcome,” greeted Daichi. “When you signed up you should have received a paper with instructions on how this is going to work. If you did not read it you already don’t need to be on this team. You should be warmed up. Line up and we are going to get started on receives.” So far I like being a head coach. It’s nice to have people under me that care about this game as much as I do. I am young to be a head coach but I think Meiji University could see and remember my passion for the game. Tanaka is more of a clown but has passion none the less. I am fiercely looking at everyone making notes of the yes, no’s, and maybe’s. Nobody stands out so far until I spot that familiar patch of red hair. My stomach starts to turn as I watch him walk up.

“Isn’t that the small giant?” asked Tanaka.

“It is,” replied Daichi. “Let’s see what he can do.”

“I feel we don’t even need to see him,” explained Tanaka. “Did you see him in the spring tournament this past year, holy shit!” Daichi gave Tanaka a look and he stopped talking. I haven’t talked to Hinata in months. I felt bad not even reaching out to him for his birthday but I couldn’t do it. I swallow the sorrow that I feel. I actually look away from him because it hurts to look at him. I look back up when I hear sneakers squeak and the sound of him falling. I look up and he is on the ground. My body is reacting before I could even think.

“Hey,” I said squatting down. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said angrily.

“Look,” I say low enough for only him to hear. “I know you are pissed off at me. Please don’t blow your chance because of me.” I could see Hinata fighting back tears but he has that determined look in his eye I see when he gets focused. I stand up offering him my hand. He takes it and I feel alive for the first time in months. I make sure to have on my usual face as I walk back over to my team. I can see Tanaka is surprised that I went over to say something to him.

Hinata ends up doing well for the rest of his tasks for the first round. We are now in our small conference room where we compare notes. I feel my heart speed up when they bring Hinata.

“I want him!” exclaimed Tanaka.

“I think he is great. He has room to grow in certain areas but he could help take the team in a new direction” explained Daichi. “What do you think Kageyama?”

“I agree,” I replied. “Let’s see him in the next round and see how he compares.”

“Yes!” exclaims Tanaka. We move on to the next number. By the time we are done with the list I am actually a little tired. One more session and we could call it a day. Seeing Hinata light up like a Christmas tree when he saw he made it to the next round warmed my heart. I think I almost smiled. 

We watch the second round which goes by a lot faster since we actually line them up on the volleyball court in 2 pairs of 6 to play each other up to 5 points. This allows us to see what we need to with them in the positions they want to play. Hinata does well in this round as well but he is not able to truly show his skills. I think he is well on his way to making the team.

“Happy hour?” asked Tanaka.

“Not tonight for me,” I replied. “I would like to finish up a few things here.”

“I’ll join you,” said Daichi. “I could use one drink.”

“One,” whined Tanaka. “Come on you have to do better than that.” I watch them leave my office. I am looking at the remaining members trying out wondering how they would do against the senior members. I am tempted to see them in action but that would have to wait until tomorrow. I hear a knock on my door.

“Tanaka, if you forgot I swear…” I stopped talking when I see Hinata pop his head through the door.

“It’s me,” he said in a small voice. Despite what happened between us I am happy to see him. He looks so much more lively compared to earlier. “I just wanted to apologize for earlier today.”

“Close the door,” I tell him. “I apologize as well for cutting you off.” I recall that being the last thing he wanted but I had to do it. He was underage and I was just doing things I shouldn’t have been doing. I knew I wouldn’t be able to control myself so I did the next best thing. I can see Hinata tearing up again.

“Um how did I do today?” he asked.

“Tanaka loves you,” I chuckled. “You did good after I give you a good kick in the ass.” Hinata laughs. I notice that silent tears spilled down his cheek.

“So, how have you been?” he asked sniffling. I get up from my desk and walk over to him.

“Why are you crying?” I asked. “Please stop crying.”

“I’m fine,” he said. “I just missed you is all.” I smile because I missed him too. “Did you just smile?”

“Did I?” I say as if I don’t know what he is talking about. Hinata laughs slapping me in the arm. I am glad he stopped crying.

“Why didn’t you tell me you got a job here?”

“I didn’t really tell anyone except for close friends and family,” I explained. “I only told one person about me interviewing with them but that was it.” 

“Okay,” he said softly. “What are you doing now?”

“I was doing some last-minute things regarding the tryouts but I can do it at home” I reply wanting to leave before I do something stupid.

“Did you eat yet? We could get something to eat” offered Hinata.

“Thank you for the offer but I have to decline,” I can see the disappointment come across his face. He doesn’t say anything. He gives me a small smile before heading out of the office. I take a deep breath because it took everything in me not to embrace him. If he is going to be on this team I have got to get it together. I close up things in my office and head to my car. I wonder where Hinata is staying? I get close to my car and I see him standing by it with his kick stand holding up his bike. “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know,” he said quickly. He is actually looking off instead of at me. I am trying to think of what to say.

“Do you need a ride?” I ask. Hinata nods. I load his bike in the back and climb into my car. I am happy to be able to talk with him a little longer. “Where do you live?” I asked. Hinata looks embarrassed.

“I live in the slums” he explained. “It was all I could afford on my own.” I look at him horrified. The slums are where not so fortunate people live, it can also be very dangerous. Hinata gives me the address and I follow the instructions. He is trying to keep the conversation light but I am still pissed off he lives in such bad conditions. I pull up to the building and take one look and feel uncomfortable. There are people hanging around outside, kids actually running around as if there is no school in session. “It’s not as bad as it looks.” I frown.

“I want to see your living quarters,” I demand. “Where do I park?” Hinata gives me the instructions. We climb out and I notice he has to take his bike up the stairs because they don’t have elevators. He is on one of the middle floors. He unlocks the door which I hold open so that he can carry his bike inside. I can see a small kitchen to the right, a bed straight ahead and a bathroom to the left.

“This is home,” he replies. “It’s one of the smaller living quarters but I couldn’t get anything bigger not that I really need it.” I hate that he is living here. He can’t even leave his bike outside without danger of it being stolen or toyed with. “Did you want to stay for dinner? I have been learning to cook from my mom and Natsu. To think I am being schooled on cooking by a 7 year old.” He starts to laugh.

“Sure,” I reply. “You can cook whatever you want and I will eat it.” Hinata smiles. He walks over smoothing out the covers on his bed.

“You can sit here and choose whatever on the TV,” Hinata skips to the kitchen as I start to flip through the channels. I did not have to go through this. I lived on campus with a full scholarship. I did have to give it up when I quit the team my 3rd year but I was at least able to move in with Oikawa and room with him. I can smell Hinata dinner and it seems pretty good. Pretty soon Hinata comes into the room pulling a little table closer to the bed. I join him on the floor to see he cooked baked fish over rice. “It’s not the greatest but it’s good.”

“Thanks,” I replied. “Thank you for cooking.” I can hear my stomach grumble and I know he does too as he releases a laugh. I laugh along with him although I am embarrassed.

“You should take better care of yourself,” stated Hinata pulling out his phone. He is doing something with his TV and phone. Soon I am staring at YouTube. “I hope you don’t mind but I wanted to go over this with you.” I chuckle seeing he pulled up videos of the Meiji team from last year. As we eat we are going over the team. I have already viewed these videos but it is interesting hearing Hinata point of view on things. He was not the greatest at understanding the game. I wonder if I rubbed off on him. He seems to be trying to understand the game and how everything comes together.

“Are you in touch with your old team members?” I asked finishing my last bite.

“A few,” replied Hinata. “Sugawara try outs was last month at his school. He made the team so he is very happy. I am sure we will end up playing him.” I smile on the inside because he is having full faith he is on the team.

“It will be interesting indeed,” I replied. “I should get going. You need to get your rest for tomorrow. It will be more intense than today was.” Hinata smiles as he stands up.

“Thanks again for the ride home.”

“Sure,” I respond reaching the door. Hinata hugs me tightly. I sigh because I was waiting for him to do this, I also wanted him to so I didn’t have to. I wrap my arms around him breathing in his scent. I lay my head on top of his head which is slightly uncomfortable since he is so short. We stand there for I don’t know how long just hugging. Hinata pulls back pulling me to his lips. The kiss is needy but soothing at the same time.

I sigh into the kiss feeling the need to touch his skin. I slide my hand under his shirt as my tongue invades his mouth. Our kissing soon turns into grunts. I need to be focused on tomorrow not this, this is a distraction. 

“Kageyama,” moans Hinata. Fuck, I pick him up and he wraps his legs around my waist. I walk over to the bed laying down Hinata with me on top on him. I know he is inexperienced and this is what makes me slow down.

“Hinata, we shouldn’t be doing this,” I say in a raspy voice.

“Why?” he whines from under me. “I want you and I know you want this too.” He grabs my waist pulling me towards him. I groan.

“You have a big day tomorrow,” I reply with my eyes closed. It’s too hard to look at him right now. “You need to be focused.”

“I will be focused,” he replies. “It would help more if you made love to me.” I blush at the word love. I do not need this right now. Love, do I love him? Surely there has to be more involved when you love someone. Hinata thrust his hips at me.

“Ahhh,” I moan. I grit my teeth pulling away from him breathing hard. “I must go, I will see you tomorrow.” I run towards the door grabbing my sneakers. I don’t even put them on in the apartment. I am afraid he will attack me again and I know I am not strong enough to resist him a second time. I get inside my car and I am looking down at my cock that is clearly angry with me at the moment. “I will deal with you when I get home.” I hiss at it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to post this one this evening since I still needed to proof read and make minor changes.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments. I know I still have to respond to a few people. Don't worry you are not forgotten.

HINATA, OCTOBER

I felt so stupid after that night with Kageyama. I have never thrown myself at anyone like that. I can tell he cares about me but yet he seems to be fighting it. I don’t understand why. I am of age now. Sure, he would be my coach but I can be discrete. I made the team completing the 3rd round. I am on my way to meet up with Sugawara so we can talk about how things are going so far. Asahi and Noya wanted to tag along but I needed to talk about Kageyama. I need to make sure no one on our team knows.

I walk into the coffee shop excited to try what they have. I have heard a lot about this shop but it is closer to Sugawara side of Tokyo than mine. He is on time as always. I spot him in the corner. He waves at me. I make my way over quickly. He stands up giving me a hug.

“You look great!” he exclaims.

“So do you!” I gush. We are use to seeing each other in our high school uniform and club wear. “I didn’t know you were so into style.”

“I’m really not,” laughed Sugawara. “I am just trying something new.” He is wearing a button-down shirt that has hues of pink, blue, and white. The shirt is tucked into blue pants with a white belt. He looked more mature and not like a college student at all. I was wearing jeans and a tee shirt but I also rode my bike here. “You look so happy, what is going on?”

I smile remembering I didn’t tell him the good news. “I made the team!”

“I knew you would!” he exclaimed. “This is great! I know Asahi and Noya are happy to have you.” I nod.

“They are” I replied. “I also like my coaches too. Tanaka is really cool and kind of funny. Daichi is a bit more serious but I like him as well. Then there is Kageyama.” I see Sugawara almost choke on his coffee as a young lady walks up.

“Hi, I am your server. This young man told me to expect one more.”

“Yes, what do you have here. I would prefer something sweet with a cake.”

“Great, we have plenty of options for that,” I go with what she recommended. Soon as she walks away Sugawara starts grilling me.

“You didn’t tell me that he was working there!” he exclaimed. “How does Noya feel about this? I know he is not fond of Kageyama.

“I didn’t know until I was at try outs,” I explained. “We stopped talking after Ukai took us to the park. Noya was completely surprised. He didn’t found out until the 3rd round of try outs. Pretty messed up but things happen.”

“Why would he do that?” asked Sugawara. “Why would Kageyama stop talking to you? You guys seem so close.” I can feel my face get hot as I remember what happened. “Oh boy, what did you do?”

“You have to promise not tell anyone!” I exclaim. “And we can’t say his name going forward, promise me!”

“I promise,” replied Sugawara taking a sip from his coffee.

“Something happened when we stayed at the park,” I sigh. “It was an accident really.”

“Accident?” questioned Sugawara. “What do you mean?”

“When you went to bed that night I was bored, really bored. I did go walking in the hotel, that much is true. Then I spotted him by the pool. Somehow I lost my balance or something and feel in the pool. He saved my life in a way.”

“Well that would explain why you had on such big clothes,” laughed Sugawara.

“There’s more,” I say fidgeting in my seat. The server dropped off my coffee and cake. I smile looking at the pretty strawberries on it. I made a good choice. I sip my coffee and take a bit of the cake smiling.

“Hinata the story!” cried Sugawara. He looks like he is on the edge of his seat.

“Oh right,” I laugh to ease the tension on my side. “Um like I told you I left my key card. He took me to his room instead. I got to shower and he lent me some clothes.”

“Did you have sex with him!” exclaimed Sugawara. I flush even more hearing it out loud.

“No,” I replied continuing to blush. “We just touched each other. I was sleep but I was in the mood. I just remember feeling good and I didn’t want it to stop. I don’t know if he was doing something to me or not. I mostly remember the kiss and everything else after.” Sugawara eyes got wide.

“This had to be intense,”

“You have no idea,” I sighed. “I thought he was going to hate me. He said he didn’t, in his own way he kind of said he liked me.”

“It makes sense now. That is why he stopped talking to you.”

“It didn’t make sense to me!” I cried. “We had a connection, a moment or whatever you want to call it. How can you just walk away from that?”

“I am sure he had his reasons. No wonder things were awkward at your try outs.”

“Not so much anymore we kind of made up,” I replied. “I actually cooked him dinner. We ate and went over plays from last season. It was amazing.”

“Sounds like you are in love,” stated Sugawara.

“I am, I love him a lot,” I confess. “I can’t stop thinking about him. If it’s not volleyball, it’s him. It’s almost embarrassing sometimes.”

“Have you told him?”

“In so many words,” I replied flushing again. Sugawara chuckles.

“I am scared to know what you did,” he replied.

“Well I kind of attacked him. I wanted him to have sex with me.” Sugawara looks around.

“You haven’t had sex before have you? I know you haven’t been with a man before?”

“No to both of those questions,” I say with my face on fire. “Why does it matter? I love him, it feels right.”

“Has he ever been with a man, you know, before?”

“I don’t know, I never asked” I replied. I take a deep breath. “We were so close the other night. He was fighting it.”

“He’s in a position of power,” explained Sugawara. “Of course he would fight it. I think for the sake of your team you may need to let him go in the romantic sense.”

“I have tried!” I cried. “He didn’t talk to me for 3 months and I never forgot him. I feel like he made me a better player. I mean I made the team! He got us to the spring tournament.” Sugawara rubs my hand.

“Calm down” he replies. “You are definitely in love.” Suga sighs. “I think you should keep this to yourself for now. Don’t pressure him. Put everything you have into the game.” I roll my eyes because that seems impossible. I have been having to see him a lot more than 

“Sugawara, can I ask you a question. Have you ever been with a man?” I see his cheeks turn pink.

“I have,” he admits. “It’s why I told you to come and talk to me but you never did until now.”

“How is it?” I ask. He chuckles nervously.

“It’s good. It’s great.” He laughs again. “It does depend on the person you are with though. The person you have in mind sounds like they could be a great partner.” I smile at the thought of being with Kageyama in an more intimate setting. 

“He is great. I just love everything that I know about him. I actually got him to smile.”

“What!”

“I was so happy. He smiled, he was so proud of me for doing well in tryouts.” I sigh. “I really want to be with him but I really want to play volleyball too.” Suga pats my hand again.

“Just do as I suggest for now. We don’t need things becoming more complicated.” I nod in agreement. Sugawara fills me in on how things are going at his school. How the volleyball team is different from high school. He has made a lot of new friends which does not surprise me. He and I were always the social butterflies on the team. We conclude our meeting and I start to make my way back home.

It’s getting dark and I hate riding my bike at night. I hop off my bike once in front of my building. I take a deep breath not really wanting to climb the stairs.

“Hey red” said a tall guy. I am around tall guys all the time so I ignore him. “I know you hear me!” I start to walk faster when one of them grabs me.

“Get your hands off of me!” I scream.

“Dude, he is little like a girl. His skin is soft too.”

“Come on little man,” said another. I could smell the alcohol on their breath. I reach for my phone with my free hand hitting Kageyama number. He gave it to me after I made the team. I never called it before but I praying to god he answers.

“Hello,” I hear his voice and I want to cry.

“Kageyama, help me!” I scream.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and those who left a comment. I will be responding within the hour. Thank you for those who have read this story since the beginning the chapter you have waited for has arrived. Beefy chapter along with them actually getting it in.(Finally!)
> 
> No way would I let anything happen to Hinata. I just had to say this for the record.

HINATA

“Grab his phone!” screamed the one guy.

“Where are you!” he demanded.

“My apartment outside!” I yell before the guy takes the phone while the other punches me in the face. I have never been hit so hard before, even with a volleyball. I feel the wind being knocked out of me. I start kicking at them full on panic. I have no idea where Kageyama was or where he even lives. The guy hits me one more time I guess for good measure I guess. It hurts so much I stop moving. They continue to drag me. I don’t put up a fight until I feel them reaching for me jeans. “No! Stop! Please.”

“No can do shortie. You are too cute for words.” I can hear the guys laugh menacingly. What the hell is wrong with people.

“Ever been with a man before?”

“Doesn’t matter” chimed in the other guy. “We will take good care of you.” I can feel my heart in my throat. How could I just talk about being with a man today and then this happens. I kick one in the nuts I am sure because he is screaming and laying on the ground. Volleyball I think, I yank one hand free hitting the guy in the face like I was hitting a spike. I jump up quickly and take off running. Despite my jeans being unbutton they were nothing for my speed. I turn around to see if they were behind me and run into hard body.

“Don’t touch me!” I scream swinging my fist against the person’s chest.

“Hinata! It’s me” cried Kageyama. He pulls me into a bear hug and I can’t stop the tears from falling. I have never been so scared in my life. I never fought so hard, ever. I am trying to calm down and keep from shaking but I can’t. I see my bike is where I left it. I am glad no one stole it. “Come on.” Kageyama leads me to his car. He spots my bike grabbing it and putting it in the backseat. He pulls off and I can tell that he is angry.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know who else to call” I cried.

“Don’t apologize” he said. “I am glad you called me.” He shakes his head. “I am sure your attackers are gone but if I ever see them I swear….I am just glad I was around the corner.” I grab his hand leaning into his shoulder. I don’t care that he driving or that we shouldn’t be doing this. I need this. I continue to take deep breaths because it is the only thing keeping me from crying.

We pull up to a building that looks like it has condos. Not expensive but not cheap either. Kageyama grabs my bike and carries it to the elevator. We say nothing on the way up. We stop at the fifth floor climbing off. I follow him like a lost puppy because I have no idea where we are going. He unlocks his door allowing me in first. It is dark in the apartment so I cannot see much.

Kageyama cuts on the lights. The apartment is so big and spacious compared to mine. There is a huge L style kitchen in the corner to the right, to the left is a breakfast area followed by the living room. The windows are huge. Kageyama doesn’t seem like the type of person who would like sunlight. He sets my bike in a corner before walking off into what I assume is the bedroom.

“Come here,” he says. I walk into his bedroom feeling like I shouldn’t be in there in his personal space. He is sitting on his bed looking down at the floor before meeting my gaze. “You’re not going back there.”

“What,” I say in shock.

“I know you heard me,”

“My lease…”

“Fuck your lease,” he snapped standing up. “Your safety is more important.”

“I don’t have anywhere to go!” I cried. “I can’t afford anything else. I can’t go back home.”

“You’re not, you’re staying here with me until we find something more suitable for you. Since you are on the team I am going to see what we can do to help you.” I stare at him not knowing what to say. “Get cleaned up. I can still smell those men on you. I’ll get dinner ready.” He leaves out of the room not looking at me.

Does he find me disgusting now? This makes me feel awful. I walk towards the bathroom locating the liens and other shower items. I must say that he is very neat. Everything is easy to find and clean, makes me feel even dirtier. I turn on the water using his shower gel and shampoo. I smile realizing I am going to smell like him. I get out the shower realizing I didn’t have any clothes. I peak into his room and he is not in there. I tip toe over to the draws taking a guess this is where his sleeping clothes would be. I am correct, I grab tee shirt and some sweats pants. I thought of just wearing the tee but I don’t want to make him uncomfortable in his own home that he opened up to me.

I walk out into the living room and I see that Kageyama is in the kitchen. I notice the table is already set up. I walk over to it seeing he made soup. Smells really good.

“You can start eating if you like,” he suggests. “It’s just soup I picked up at the store around the corner from your apartment, nothing fancy. I am going to go freshen up.” I couldn’t help but notice he was still not making any eye contact with me. I decide to wait until he returns so we can eat together. I walk to the living room cutting on the TV. I quickly learn that he at least has basic cable. He doesn’t seem like a TV kind of guy so I am not surprised. I still find myself looking around the apartment. I notice he has a desk and some bookcases in a corner. I walk over glaring at the books.

“Oi,” he says making me jump. “Did you eat?”

“No,” I replied. “I was waiting for you.”

“We can eat now,” he replies. He walks to the table and I follow.

“Are you mad at me?” I ask him.

“No,”

“Then how come you won’t look at me?” Kageyama sighs.

“I can’t stop seeing the fear in your eyes when I saw you,” he replied. “I’m still mad about everything that happened. I just want to kill the guys who did this to you.”

“I’m safe now,” I try to reason. “I am okay.” I grab his hand. “Thanks to you I am alright.” He turns his hand palm up squeezing my hand.

“You don’t know how scared I was,” he choked out. “Hearing your voice on the other end. I just…” I get up and hug him. He does love me. I know he does. I hug him as he hugs me back still sitting in his chair. I rest my face in his hair breathing in deeply. I slowly move my hands to grab the sides of Kageyama face. I pull his face upwards to meet mine. I kiss him with everything in me. Everything Sugawara told me earlier has gone out of the window.

I can feel his hunger as he kisses me back. It’s nice to tower over him for a change even if the height difference is small. We continue to kiss with our soup becoming colder by the minute. Kageyama stands up breaking the kiss. I look at him wondering what he is doing. He takes my hand and we start walking to the bedroom. Each step we take my stomach does flip flops. Kageyama lets go of my hand. He leans down kissing me.

This is it I think to myself. I slide my hands up the back of his shirt feeling his back. Kageyama starts nipping at my neck. I shove my face into his chest breathing hard.

“God, you’re so little” he says into my ear. I shiver in a good way smiling into his chest. He picks me laying me on the bed. I feel so embarrassed for some strange reason, vulnerable maybe. Kageyama runs his hand under my shirt pulls it up. He leans over planting soft kisses on my tummy. I thought it would tickle but it feels good. Soon he sucking on my nipple and teasing the other. I moan lowly.

I feel Kageyama playing with the hem of the sweats. He slides them down smoothly leaving me only in the tee. He starts to kiss his way down my tummy and I know where he is headed. I close my eyes waiting for it. He wraps his hand around me and starts to move slowly. I look down in time to see him swallow my lower head. I groan as my eyes rolls in the back of my head. After some time, he removes his hand and starts using his mouth only. I tangle my hands into his hair.

“I’m close,” I moan. “I-I….” I feel like I can’t get the words out as if I am struggling to breath. I can feel my orgasm pour into his mouth as my body shakes. I am breathing hard trying to recover. I don’t feel Kageyama shift. He climbs back onto the bed.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“I feel great,” I laughed nervously. “Did you want me to do you?” I try to sit up but he stops me.

“This is about you,” he states. “I am going to do something else but I need you to relax okay.” I nod knowing I can trust him. Kageyama starts to kiss me as his hand slides down between my legs. I am still in my post orgasm glow currently causing me to not be nervous. Kageyama tickles my entrance before sliding his finger inside me. I gasp against his lips. It doesn’t hurt but it feels weird. I continue to kiss Kageyama wondering if he is getting any pleasure in this. He spends a long time fingering which I was starting to enjoy when he stopped. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes,” I reply while nodding.

I close my eyes as I listen to him opening the condom. I have wanted to be with him for so long. It’s more than I ever thought. I feel him lean over me hovering close enough our chest are touching. Kageyama kisses my neck as he starts push into me. I am holding my breath which I didn’t realize. He moves from my neck to my face kissing me. This causes me to relax and I feel him slide inside even more. I moan because this feels different from his fingers, more full.

He thrust his hips softly but I still feel it. I let my voice out louder this time. I noticed he is starting to pick up the pace more. I grip his shoulder with my hands. The breathing he is doing in my ear is driving me crazy.

“I’m sorry,” he pants after some time. “I can’t go on. I’m going to come.” I don’t say anything, I moan instead. His pace quickens a bit causing me to feel more than I did before. He starts rubbing this one area that causes me to lose all train of thought. I can feel another orgasm building up. Kageyama is making love to me. Kageyama Tobio loves me.

“Tobio,” I cry as come splashes lightly between our bodies. Kageyama makes a sound I never heard before he his thrust become harder and deeper. I nuzzle my face into his shoulder wrapping my arms around his waist. He is still hovering above me but not crushing me, I kind of like it. He finally lays beside me pulling me close to his body. The air feels a little tense, I think. “We’re sticky”

Kageyama chuckles. “Yeah that can happen. Did you want to take another shower?”

“Can I do it in the morning?” I asked. “If that is okay with you.”

“It’s fine,” he replied. “You um called me by my first name.”

“When?” I ask trying to remember. I look at him and his face is turning red.

“When you came,” he said lowly. I can feel my cheeks heating up.

“I’m so sorry,” I apologize. “Please forgive me.”

“No, it’s fine. I liked it.”

“You did?” I ask to make sure. He turns to look at me.

“I do. I love you Shoyo Hinata,” he says looking at me. I blink because I am shock. I knew he loved me. I knew it all along but to hear him say it is something different. I feel so content knowing this.


	13. Chapter 13

KAGEYAMA

This, this is why I got into very little relationships. I never expected to be taking Hinata into my home. I don’t regret it. I knew where he was living was dangerous which was proven very quickly. I got him moved in to my condo in just a day. He did not have a lot of stuff. We agreed that no one would knew where he lived or about us. Yes I said us. I already don’t like people being nosy as it is anyway.

It has been a month since the incident and things are going quite well. I am on my way to meet up the upper staff members of the volleyball department. Daichi got hurt and will be out for 4 months. With our games coming up I need a coach. Tanaka is needed as caption and stay on focused on the game. I think they have picked Daichi temporary replacement. I walk into the room wearing a suit for the occasion. I need to ensure the higher ups take me seriously.

“Afternoon Mr. Tachi,” I greet. 

“Afternoon Kageyama,” he greets. “I am glad you can make it. Please have a seat.” I sit down in the chair after I greet the remaining board members. “Did Daichi get the flowers I sent him?”

“Yes,” I reply. “He is very thankful and focused on his recovery.” 

“Good,” he smiles. “As you know I want us to get to a trophy this year. I will not take any chances of us losing without having an assistant coach.”

“I understand sir,” I replied.

“We have already found a replacement for Daichi for the next 4 months. Kindaichi!” I feel my heart plummet when he comes into the room with this smug ass smirk on his face.

“Mr. Tachi!” He grins shaking his hand. “It is an honor to be here.” I say nothing as I stare at him. I have never disliked anyone more than him. In fact I despise him. I am more than glad when the meeting ends. I gather my things quickly to head to my office.

“Hey slow down” said Kindaichi grabbing my arm. I glare at him until he removes his hand from my arm. “You can at least show where my office is.” I scoff.

“You don’t get an office but you are more than welcome to use the small conference room for the time being.” I start walking as Kindaichi follows me.

“You don’t seem happy to see me” said Kindaichi.

I ignore his comment. “We have practice Monday through Friday at 8am and 3 times in the evening at 4pm. Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday’s off. I may change the schedule once we start competing in soon.” We get to the gym and I show him where everything is before showing him the small conference room. “Here is where you can work for now. I must go, I have things to do.”

“Are you still mad?” asked Kindaichi laughing. I see nothing funny. “Seriously King.”

“Don’t call me that!” I growl. 

“Come on,” groaned Kindaichi. “It’s not my fault what happened.”

“You cannot say that was not your fault!” I say to him almost yelling. “You encouraged them!”

“I can’t control how people act!” said Kindaichi. I am not trying to hear anything he has to say. “I mean you were being a total ass.”

“Well you know what this ass is a head coach at Meiji University at the age of 22!” I snap. I walk out of the room leaving him standing there. I closed the door willing myself to calm down. I have stuff to do and I don’t have time for Kindaichi’s bullshit. I sit down and throw myself into my work. Before I knew it, time to go. I can’t wait to see Hinata. I haven’t seen him since this morning. I turn on the TV to see what was going on traffic. Instead am greeted with a news story about Oikawa. What the hell? I turn the TV up.

“There is no excuse for him to had been dating an underage boy,” said the man.

“They are in love,” countered the women. “This young boy is of age now. Apparently there had to be deeper feelings.”

“As a coach it is his job to separate the two,” explained the man. “How are the parents to trust their children around this man?”

“This was a high school student,” said the women. “He knew what he was doing when he decided to sleep with his coach.”

“That doesn’t excuse this grown man behavior,” At this point I click off the TV knowing I need to call Oikawa about this. When did this happen? How did they find out? This reminds me of when he called me asking for advice on the guy he liked. Please tell me it was not this boy. I already know deep down it probably is. I walk into the hallway locking my door.

“You hear about Oikawa?” said Kindaichi. “I mean I knew he was into men but boys, wow.”

“Don’t speak on something you know nothing about,” I reply locking my door. I start towards the exit.

“Why do you care?” yelled Kindaichi. “You don’t even like him!” Everyone gets this feeling that I hate Oikawa. We are only enemies on the court. Other than that we get along well. He thought me a lot. He is 2 years older than me and I use to look up to him a lot. Once I got a good sense of who I am as a person he was not so much my hero anymore. I get into my car locking the door. I call Oikawa but his line is busy. I call Hinata next.

“Hey,” I greet pulling out of the parking lot.

“Hey,” replied Hinata. I could tell he was smiling. “Everything okay? You usually don’t call me when you are on your way home.”

“I need to go by and see a friend,” I explained.

“Oikawa,” guess Hinata. “I heard about him on the news. They are making him sound like monster.” This is why I stopped talking to Hinata and I distanced myself. I didn’t think Oikawa would be this stupid. His reputation is done.

“I know,” I replied. “I am on my way to see him. I want to check in on him.”

“I completely understand,” replied Hinata. “I have dinner ready for you when you get here. I burned it slightly but it still turned out good!” I laugh a little. He is trying so hard to make sure I am well taken care of. I don’t know if it is because he feels bad for living with me or because he loves me. Either way I am glad to have a home cooked meal to come home to as well as my red haired love.

We chit chat until I pull up at Oikawa’s. I go to the back of the house since the reporters are out front, not a lot but enough. The last thing I need is being seen meeting up with him. I care about my buddy but not enough for me to lose my job. I knock on the backdoor. I can hear movement. I guess they look through the peephole before opening the door and pulling me inside. I find myself looking down at the man he dragged out of the bar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you had to wait a while for this chapter. Some of you are aware I was sick this past week. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. I do want to let you know this story is coming to a close. Working on my next story idea for these two :-)

KAGEYAMA

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime,” he says shaking my hand. “Toru is in the dining room.” I follow him to the dining room.

“I am Kageyama Tobio,” I say. “Sorry for being rude I am just shocked by everything that is going on.”

“I know,” he sighs. “Toru is taking it really hard.” I see Oikawa at the table in his dining area nursing a drink. I can tell he is on his way to being drunk.

“Tobio-Chan, what a surprise,” he says standing up.

“You don’t have to get up,” I tell him. “What happened? How could you let this happen?” He starts pacing the floor with his drink in his hand.

“This fucking prick tried to blackmail,” he growls. He takes a sip of his drink and starts to laugh. “One of his team mates wanted to fuck me. I told him no. This lead to him saying he would tell everyone about me and Iwaizumi.” He chuckles before continuing. “I was not going to let him think he had some power over me.”

I look at Iwaizumi and his facial expression is very calm. “Oikawa, you need to do damage control. It’s his word against yours right?” Oikawa shook his head no, fuck.

“He got video of us meeting up in the park when Iwaizumi was a senior,” he sighs. “He held on to this shit for a while. Why come forward now?”

“Maybe because I graduated and he thought he could have you the way I did,” explained Iwaizumi. I have to say he doesn’t seem to be the same age as Hinata. He seems older in a lot of ways.

“You are not just anyone,” choked Oikawa. I have never seen him this emotional, ever. I watch as he sits his drink down before embracing Iwaizumi. I start to feel slightly uncomfortable. I am not sure if I could hold Hinata like that in front of others. It feels almost inappropriate to me. Oikawa pulls away as if remembering I am still in the room. He sighs. “I have already been fired.”

I run my hands over my face feeling the stress as if this was happening to me. “I am so sorry. If there is anything I can do please let me know.”

“Thanks Tobi-Chan, you’re a good friend. I am hoping to have things figured out by time my finances start to run low. I have to take care of myself and Hajime.” I am sure Oikawa reads my confused face. 

“My family disowned me,” Iwaizumi explains. “They wanted to take Toru to court but I wouldn’t let them. They pretty much told me to never speak to them again and how I brought shame on our family.” He sounds so calm.

“Does this not upset you?” I ask him because I am curious.

“I love Toru,” he says like it is the simplest thing in the world. “I will allow nothing to take that away from me. Toru refuses to tell me which team mate it is. If I knew I would break their fucking neck.” I swallow hard not knowing if he was serious or just venting. I talk with them a bit more before leaving Oikawa to his troubles. I can’t imagine what I would have done if this was me. Probably lose my mind.

I get to the condo in record time. I see Hinata had feel asleep on the sofa. I chuckled to myself looking at him with his mouth open. I sit down my things before swooping him in my arms and taking him to the bedroom. I lay him on the bed and I feel like I am being pulled in by him. I take off his socks, then his pants, then his cute little briefs he wears, I am working my way up. I try to figure out should I take off his shirt or not. Hinata brings his hand to his mouth. That does it for me. I peel off my clothes before running my hand across Hinata stomach.

So beautiful he is. I kiss his tummy lightly before moving lower. He is soft, for now, I plan to take care of that. I lick the head in small licks before sucking on it. Hinata is still unresponsive. I take more him into my mouth sucking harder. That seems to do it as he is now stirring. I moan onto his dick hearing his sounds of pleasure. I can’t help but to touch myself as I pleasure him. I start to bob my head at a medium pace. Hinata grabs my hair which lets me know he is close.

“Tobio,” he moans. I had to take my hand off my own cock before I blow my load. I love the way he says my name. I stop to wet my fingers with lube. I can hear Hinata trying to regain his breathing. I do not give him long before I am back to giving him oral pleasure. I slide my fingers inside him knowing he is not going to last long. Hinata is very sensitive and easy to please. Hinata voice is picking up as his hands connect with my hair again.

That is my queue to tease his spot. I lightly touch his prostate while I continue to suck him. My suck is not as hard. I soften it a little for the time being adding more to the tease.

“Tobio,” pants Hinata. “Please,”

I stroke his prostate with my finger and he starts to cum into my mouth. I moan as he fills my mouth. I am so ready to slide inside of him. I swallow every drop of him while climbing on top of him. Hinata looks at me with lust in his eyes. He can’t even speak yet. I thrust into him causing him to cry out loudly. I didn’t hurt him trust me, I would never hurt him. I stay hosted up because I want to see all his love faces. I can see him flushing. Probably from me watching him.

“Shoyo,” I call to him. He looks at me as I lean in kissing him. I love him so much. I can’t picture my life without him. I locate his prostate and start to hit it hard. I am wanting a quickie today. No need to drag this out. Hinata is getting loud again. I can tell he is trying to hold on to his orgasm. I smirk because I like when he tries to fight it. Makes his climax ten times more pleasurable and feels good for me too. I grab his waist pulling him onto my cock continuing to hit his prostate. I watch as Hinata comes on his stomach as his body starts to shiver and shake slightly.

“Ahhhh,” I moan as I come inside of him. I am breathing hard still sitting up as Hinata lays beneath me.

“You ruined my nap,” he pouted. I laugh as I lean over kissing him.

“It’s your fault for being so damn sexy,” I tell him. He blushes looking off across the room.

“Did everything go okay, with your friend?” I sigh sitting up and pulling out of Hinata. I don’t want to be inside of him when talking about this. I grab a warm cloth and start to wipe him down.

“He will be fine,” I said calmly as I could. “He did have relations with someone younger than him. You might actually know him.”

“Really?” asked Hinata sitting up. “Did he go to my school?”

“No,” I reply putting the cloth back in the backroom. “He went to Aoba Jousai High. We played them earlier this year. It’s Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Yeah!” exclaimed Hinata. “I remember him. He is really good. Always has a fierce face, kind of like you.” I ignore his last comment.

“Well they have some evidence against Oikawa so he was fired today,” I replied. “I may have to help him out if things get bad. I am hoping he will be able to recover.” I didn’t want to put Iwaizumi business out there. It is not mine to tell.

“I hope things get better for him,” replied Hinata sweetly. “I don’t know what I would do if something like that happened to us.” I don’t even want to think about it.

“What did you cook tonight for dinner?” I ask throwing on some pants and tossing him his pair of sweats I pulled him out of.

“I tried to do steaks but I kind of overcooked them a bit” he laughs as he puts on his pants. “I at least did the mash potatoes right.”

“You did great babe,” I said walking over and kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I did not realize how um intense that sex scene was until I was reading it last night. Kageyama, whew, no words for that hottie at the moment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patience. Nothing too serious going on in this chapter. Next chapter things get interesting again.

HINATA, DECEMBER

“Come on Hinata, you can do better!” yelled Kindaichi. I cannot wait until March when Daichi comes back. I don’t like Kindaichi, I feel like he is always trying to break me. I keep this to myself instead of telling Tobio. I want to keep volleyball and our relationship separate. I don’t want to confuse the two. Besides I think Kageyama can tell since he gives Kindaichi these glares sometimes.

I wrap up practice, taking me a quick shower. It is a little after 6. I send Kageyama a text reminding him that I am going to see Sugawara and I would have him drive me home. I try not to ride my bike late at night anymore. Since the accident I don’t like going out at night anyway, at least not alone. I am almost to the door when Kindaichi stops me.

“Hey, shortie!” he yells. I hate the he calls me that but I got tired of correcting him.

“Yes,” I reply turning around to face him.

“You need to focus more during practice,” he states. “It’s only going to get harder. In another couple of weeks we will be practicing every evening and morning.”

“I know the amount of time practicing is about to go up,” I reply. “I am focused during practice.”

“You didn’t seem to be today,” he replied.

“Kind of hard to do right when you are constantly riding me,” I bite back.

“What did you say!” growled Kindaichi and I instantly regretted letting my anger get the best of me.

“Hey,” yelled Kageyama walking over with Noya and Asahi behind him. I had to suppress my smile. For the record I don’t think he likes Kindaichi either. He looks pissed off at him all the time, no not his normal face but his actual frown. “What’s going on over here?”

“Oh nothing. Telling the kid he needs to focus more.”

“Kindaichi, can I speak to you in my office,” Kageyama says seriously. Kindaichi looks not happy about this but follows anyway.

“What was that about?” asked Noya.

“I don’t know,” I reply. “I am just ready for Daichi to come back.”

“Me too,” replied Asahi. “It’s not the same without him. Are you guys ready to go see Sugawara.”

“Yes!” I reply. I miss my close friend and wish like hell he chooses to come to this school instead. I left my bike at home actually taking the bus this morning since I knew I would get a ride this evening. We get to Sugawara small apartment. We knock on the door and there is nothing but silence.

“He does remember we are coming by today right?” asked Asahi.

“I believe so,” replied Noya pulling out his phone. Seems like he was going to call Suga when he opens the door.

“Hey,” he smiles looking nervous. 

“You forgot, didn’t you?” I asked.

 

“No, I just lost track of time,” he explains. “Please come in. We head into the medium size living quarters and go to the seating area to see someone is already there. Daichi! He notices us and starts to blush. “Guys this is my boyfriend Daichi Sawamura.”

“I kind of know them,” he coughs.

“He’s our assistant coach,” said Noya explain this to Suga. Suga looks surprised. 

“It’s fine,” I reply before panic sets in. “How are you doing? How is the leg? We miss you at practice.” Daichi actually laughs.

“Slow down Hinata. I am doing great,” he smiles. “You guys seem to be playing just fine.”

“You know we would,” said Noya sitting down on the sofa. “Things are about get more interesting.” Daichi nods.

“You guys are playing very well,” replied Sugawara. “We play you all in another month.”

“I can’t wait!” I exclaim. I am ready to see how much Sugawara has changed since I last seen him. Sugawara gets us all some drinks thanks to his much older boyfriend. Daichi actually doesn’t lecture us. I think he is trying to impress Suga or something. I am not complaining. Kageyama won’t let me drink. He said it will affect my skills to play and I can get on trouble if caught. An evening of drinking will not hurt.

I smile as Suga helps me into the car.

“Kageyama is not going to kill me is he?”

“No,” I replied. “It took some convincing to have you drop me off home. He doesn’t want anyone to know I stay with him.”

“I don’t blame him,” replied Suga pulling off. “Considering everything that happened to poor Oikawa.” Oikawa hasn’t needed our help yet but he is struggling to find a job. Izwaichi had to quit his team to find full time work to help out. I can’t imagine doing anything other than volleyball. “How are you two doing?”

“Fine,” I smile. “I am so in love with him. I think I want to marry him.”

“Wow, that is pretty serious.”

“I mean I am so happy Sugawara. I am playing volleyball on a college level, I have the love of my life, we are living together.” I start blushing. “Sometimes I wish I could have his babies.” I cover my face not believing I just said that.

“I know what you mean,” replied Suga.

“How did you meet Daichi?” I asked.

“Not the right way,” he laughs. “I pretty much snuck into this club. He just happened to be there. We connected instantly on the dance floor. Afterwards he offered to buy me a drink. He was a complete gentleman, he didn’t try to take advance of me at all. Asked for my number and we kept in contact. I was happy to know he was a volleyball coach.”

“You’re like me in many ways,” I grin.

“More like you are like me!” said Suga. “I feel responsible for what happened to his foot.”

“What did happen?” I ask.

“I convinced him to play soccer and he hit the ball wrong breaking two toes.”

“Seriously!” I exclaimed. “That’s what happened.” I laugh a little. “That sucks.”

“It was our 3rd date too,” replied Sugawara. “I thought he was never going to want to call me again but he did. I promised to take good care of him. It’s the least I could do.” We chit chat on the rest of the way to the apartment. I climb out of the car and make my way up to our floor. I come into the apartment and I see Kageyama at the computer. Probably working on something related to the team. He takes one look at me and knows I was drinking.

“Was it worth it?” he asked.

“It was just two drinks,” I whine. “I wanted to have fun with my friends.”

“Nobody saw you right?” he asked standing up.

“No one saw me but..” I stop talking because I am not sure if I want to tell him Daichi was there.

“But what?” asked Kageyama. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Nothing,” I mumble walking to the bedroom because I don’t want to fight. I go and take me a shower and of course when I get out he is there waiting for me. “What?”

“Who saw you drinking?” he asked more seriously. I sigh deciding to tell him.

“Daichi was there along with Noya, Asahi, Sugawara and I,” I reply. I can’t read his face.

“Okay,” he replied. He just walked into the bedroom without further word.

“Are you mad?” I asked.

“No,” he replied. “I am just glad this was in front of people you knew.” I stare at him trying to see if he was lying but I can see he wasn’t. He walks over and hugs me. “I just want you to be safe. I don’t want you to jeopardized your career and future. That’s all.” He kissed my forehead and I start smiling. I know at the end of the day he does care about me. Sometimes it feels like he cares about me more than he cares about himself. He holds my hand as we head into the breakfast area to enjoy a late dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thank you to those who left kudos for the story. I did not abandon this story. I am actually expanding on it a bit more before concluding the story.
> 
> I was in the hospital and had a death in the family. Pretty close to me so forgive if I slow down a bit for a while.

HINATA, A FEW WEEKS LATER

We have out game with Sugawara school coming up. I am so excited. Practice has just ended. I am on my way to Kageyama work office. I just need to discuss a few things. Namely regarding the changes Kindaichi is trying to make. He makes me feel uncomfortable for some weird reason.

“Coach,” I say opening the door. I see Kageyama pushing Kindaichi away from him. What the hell? Where they kissing? “Sorry.” I turn and head out the door as I hear Kageyama calling after me.

“Let him go,” waved Kindaichi. “I am sure he has seen two men in a relationship before or maybe not.”

“We are not in a relationship!” yelled Kageyama. “You made your choice 3 years ago. Hinata!”

“Why are you chasing him?” asked Kindaichi. I had stopped walking hearing everything that was being said. I turn around and walk up to Kindaichi slapping the fire out of his mouth. Kageyama grabs me. “What the fuck?” He charged at me and I was more than ready even with being held back.

“You touch him and I will kick your ass,” threatened Kageyama. I see Kindaichi start to laugh. He touches his cheek and lip.

“Are you serious right now?” he asked. “Your fucking little red over there? Oh this is rich. I shouldn’t be surprised since you like fucking your team mates.” I feel my face get red and I want to hit him again.

“You are out of line,” growled Kageyama.

“I’m out of line?” questioned Kindaichi. “Your little boyfriend just assaulted me and you are sleeping with a team mate. I highly doubt I am out of line.”

“We did nothing wrong,” said Kageyama. “He is treated just like everyone else on the team.” Kageyama has never treated me different. Kindaichi is a fucking lair. “I am not going to stand here and argue with you.” He drags me to his office closing the door and locking it. “Shoyo, I can explain…” I can feel the tears running down my face.

“I feel like an idiot,” I choke out. “He is your ex.” I don’t know why this hurts so much but it does. “You actually dated that turnip head!”

“Yeah,” said Kageyama. “We played on the same team during college. I mean things happened.”

“Like with me right?” I say bitterly.

“No,” he replied walking closer to me. I backed up from him. “It was like nothing like what we have. Things were different. In a way I think I was settling. I am gay. I am not ashamed of that but people are intimidated by me which makes it even harder for me to connect to people. I liked him, he liked me, end of story.”

“So what happened?” I sniffled crossing my arms. Kageyama sighs.

“I wanted to get the title for our school, for our team” he explains. “The guys on the team started to hate me. I guess I was being too hard on them. They started calling my King saying I treated everyone else as if they were beneath me. The nick name was started by Kindaichi. He went along with the team teasing me and shutting me out.” Kageyama stops talking and I can tell this hard for him. “It didn’t feel like a team anymore so I quit. I also ended what I thought was a relationship.”

I can feel myself shaking as I start crying. I knew there had to be others before me but Kindaichi. It explains a lot. Why he pushed me away, why he stopped playing, why he stopped smiling. Kageyama makes his way over to me but this time I don’t have energy to move.

“He didn’t know I was in a relationship,” explained Kageyama. “He tried to kiss me but I am not interested in him. You must know that.”

“It’s the fact you didn’t me,” I reply. “I need to be alone.”

“Where are you going?” he asked. I walked out of the office not saying a single word to him. I pulled my phone out sending Suga a text. He is currently in practice. I see Kindaichi in the parking lot. He makes his way over to me.

“Stay away from me,” I tell him unlocking my bike.

“Look, I wanted to say I was sorry is all,” he explained. “I didn’t know you guys were dating.” I narrow my eyes at him. “You two are good at hiding it.” Was that suppose to make me feel better?

“How could you and your team mates treat him that way?” I asked angrily. “You know how much he loves this game. For you to have been his boyfriend and do that to him..” I take a deep breath. “You hurt him, a lot.”

“I know,” he said. “He was being a bitch. He was also becoming a better player than me. I guess I was jealous back then but I didn’t want to admit it.” I shake my head.

“You were partners, together. His success was your success. Your team mates too. You guys ruined everything.” Kindaichi looks down at his feet before looking back at me.

“Doesn’t matter,” he shrugged. “Kageyama and I would have broken up anyway. I do regret fucking everything up for our team though.”

“You should tell him that,” I reply getting on my bike.

“I will if you forgive him,” replied Kindaichi. “I don’t know why you are mad at him because I did come on to him but forgive him for whatever it is. I can tell he loves you. I have never seen him stand up for anyone the way he did you back there.” He laughs. “I seriously feared for my life. Keep that between us.” He winks and walks off. I frown thinking about everything that just happened.

I get on my bike and head towards Sugawara. It’s a little far but I could us the distraction. I get outside of his apartment just as he is walking up.

“Hey,” he greets. “You look awful is everything okay?”

“I am kind of in shock right now,” I replied trying to not cry. I don’t have a reason to cry, not really. I lock up my bike and follow Sugawara upstairs. He puts on tea before sitting on the sofa and rubbing my back.

“I found out that Kageyama use to date one of his teammates,” I explain. 

“I mean you knew he had an ex out there somewhere,” said Sugawara.

“There is more,” I continued. “Like apparently Kindaichi started teasing Kageyama and the team followed. They turned their backs on him, his own team mates.” I feel myself becoming emotional as if this happened to me. “His boyfriend hurt him, his team hurt him.”

“Wait, isn’t Kindaichi the guy subbing for Daichi? Is he the ex?”

“Yes,” I replied. “He tried to come on to Kageyama and I just lost it. He never told me that guy was his ex. He was right in front of my face this whole time!”

“Oh,” said Sugawara. “Okay that was not smart on his part. Why didn’t he tell you?”

“I don’t know!” I exclaimed. “I slapped Kindaichi though.” Sugawara laughed. “It’s not funny!” I start laughing a little.

“I can’t picture you hitting anyone,”

“I was really mad though,”

“You need to talk to Kageyama.”

“I wasn’t ready to talk to him yet. I am sure he is on his way home now.”

“What are you going to say to him?”

“I don’t know” I replied shrugging. I really didn’t know. I learned a lot from Kindaichi in that 5 minutes we talked. I wonder if he did go and apologize to Kageyama. He seemed genuine at the end of our conversation. Suga loaded my bike and took me home. I was so nervous. I locked up my bike and headed up to the condo. I unlock the door quickly sliding off my shoes. I look up and see Tobio is in the living room. He looks worried. He stands up but doesn’t walk towards me. He is just looking at me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who left kind words for my loss and encouragement to continue writing. I actually got some writing done yesterday so yay!
> 
> Short chapter ahead but it also pure smut.

HINATA

I slowly walk towards the sofa table where I sit my keys. He walks quickly wrapping his arms around my waist kissing me. I thought he was going to be mad or something. I was not expecting this but I am glad. I kiss him back wrapping my arms around him. Our kissing is so needy and intense, very emotional. Kageyama pulls back pulling his shirt over his head. I follow suit immediately going for his pants. I am trying to figure out what am I doing.

Our bodies clash back together as if we can’t stand to be apart. We ended up falling to the floor. I am laying on top of Kageyama kissing him and rubbing his chest with my hands. I climb into his lap because I want to feel his warmth. I moan as I grind my hips on him. I feel like nothing in the world could stop me from what I want to do with Kageyama right now. I rub my hands through his hair as I continue to make out with him. Kageyama starts thrusting his hips and grunting into my mouth. I finally pull back grabbing his dick. I feel like I am going crazy with this need to have him inside of me despite everything that happened today.

I can feel the tears coming to my eyes but I blink them away. I lick around the head before sucking on the head like a lollipop. I lick and suck him to the point where I know he is on the edge. I have never seen the faces he was making tonight. His facial expressions alone almost made me come. I remove his cock from my mouth not wanting him to come yet. I whimper slightly as I climb on top of him, sliding down slowly on him.

“Shoyo,” he moans. I ignore him. I know he is concerned with me not stretching myself beforehand. I want to feel him, I know my body will adjust. It would help if he wasn’t so big. I moan as I continue to adjust to him and sliding down further. By the time I have him completely inside of me we both look spent but I am far from done. I start rocking my hips placing my hands on his chest for balance. I look down at Tobio.

I am trying to find the words I want to say but I can’t. I feel the tears spilling down my cheeks. Kageyama sits upright and begins kissing me.

“Don’t cry,” he said as he continues to move inside of me. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I love you Shoyo. I love you.” I lean my forehead against his as our noses touch slightly.

“I love you too,” I moan feeling my climax. “Oh god,” Kageyama grabs my hips and starts guiding me towards my spot. I start moaning loudly barely holding on.

“Come with me Shoyo,” Kageyama demands. I look at Tobio as I start shivering as I am coming on my stomach and a little on his. Kageyama comes actually saying my name which surprises me. We hold each other breathing hard and not saying anything. I lay my head on his shoulder. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love him. “Are you ready to talk?” I nod yes into his shoulder. “I am sorry for not telling you about Kindaichi. It was something I personally would have liked to forget about. I also didn’t want you to worry or slip up in front of him. I really thought it was best you didn’t know he was my ex.”

“It makes sense,” I reply quietly.

“You know he somewhat apologized to me today for what happened,” continued Kageyama. “He never apologizes.” I smile hearing this. Maybe our little chat was worth it after all. “Do you still want me?”

I sit up looking at Kageyama. “I will always want you. I mostly wanted to know who hurt you, now I know who did. I am glad they finally made amends with you.” Kageyama kisses me.

“You know, you are something special,” he replies.

“I know,” I smile at him. Deep down I still feel a little concerned about Kindaichi. I don’t know why. I know Tobio loves me and no one else. Why am I so worried?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to add this scene was always a part of the story. I just ended up making it a separate chapter. I can't speak for the rest of you but lord make up sex is the best. That is what I wanted for our otp.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support. Ultra beefy chapter. Almost 3k in words. I did not see the point of breaking things up.

KAGEYAMA

I am pretty much super nervous as I walk towards my office. We have a game this upcoming weekend on top of that I really thought I had lost Hinata. I have never seen him this mad. I thought it was in his best interest to not to tell him about Kindaichi but I also did not know Kindaichi was going to try and cross a line with me either. I can’t believe he thought he even had a chance at dating me again.

 

I see Kindaichi standing outside of my office holding a cup of coffee. I would usually be pleased by this gesture but in this case, it has me on my toes.

 

“Can we talk?” asked Kindaichi handing me the cup of coffee after I unlocked my office. What more could he have to say after yesterday?

 

“Sure,” I replied. “No funny business today, I mean it.” Kindaichi smirked making me nervous. I am more than ready to knock him out if he tries anything. I sit my bag down and get comfortable in my desk chair. “What do you want to talk about?”

 

“You forgive me, right?” he asked sitting down. “I mean I am going to keep your secret or whatever. I mean I was just hoping we could have rekindled things but I guess I was wrong.”

 

“Very,” I replied not caring if I hurt his feelings.

 

“Look we have some months left to work together and I don’t want any weirdness okay.”

 

“I agree,” I replied. I just want things to be as they were when Daichi was here. Trust me when I say Kindaichi is no Daichi but he is at least as strict with the training and game play. “I do forgive you just so you know. I don’t want any more drama and lay off of Hinata. You are stressing him out.”

 

“I was only trying to push him to be his best,” explained Kindaichi. “Your boyfriend is really good. I feel like he could better.” I cringe hearing him refer to Hinata as my boyfriend. You never know who is around or listening.

 

“I appreciate that,” I reply. “Hinata, as you should call him will be just fine. This is my team and you let me worry about growing my team members.” Kindaichi holds his hands up. 

 

“Okay, okay,” he smiled. “Think I can get a recommendation by the end of this?” I chuckle.

 

“Maybe,” I reply. Kindaichi seems fine with this and leaves the office to go to his temporary office. I look at the clock and we have another hour before practice starts. I turn on my computer and start to get to work. I am more than ready to head to the gym by time it is 8am. I arrive a little late and the team is still doing their warm ups as Kindaichi walks around and watches everyone. I join the team in warming up which they noticed right away. I explain myself once we are done warming up.

 

“I know you are wondering why I am warming up with you,” I say loud enough for everyone to hear me. “You guys have a big game coming up this Saturday and I want to help prepare you all. This is going to be hard, far from easy like I previous games.”

 

“The more you advance,” said Kindaichi adding in his two cents. “The harder it is going to get.”

 

“We have been winning,” I continue. “Playing great, being consistent but we are going to take this one game at a time. Do not listen to any talk of the team, that includes the positive.”

 

“Yes sir!” yells my team.

 

“Excellent,” I replied. “Kindaichi, can you get warmed up. I want you, Tanaka, and I on a team. We are going to play in 3’s.” Kindaichi nods and goes to warm up. I did not plan this at all. Otherwise I would have said something sooner. I start looking at the team trying to decide who to pair with who. I can see Hinata is very excited. I have yet to even play a game with him. Just the one on one we did back when it snowed and I am not sure if that counts. Our eyes meet and I can tell that he is feeling emotional still about everything. The look he had on his face was so intense I looked away.

 

“You okay?” asked Kindaichi. I nod not saying anything further. I decided who was going to be on what team. We get started on the practice games. I must say I really enjoyed myself. Not too many of my team mates are up to my skill level but I am also older and played slightly longer than any of them. Hinata tried his best to beat us but didn’t work out for him to well. I can tell he is not happy about that. We wrap up practice and all I can think about is what I want for lunch. Playing made me really hungry. I am in serious need of a shower.

 

“I see you are still good,” commented Kindaichi as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. I just nod because I feel like I will always be great as long as I have a love for the sport. “You still play a lot?”

 

“Not often,” I replied. I started towards my office. “No offense but I am getting out of here. I am sweaty and in need of a shower.”

 

“Why don’t you use the showers here?” asked Kindaichi following me.

 

“I am not showering with my team!” I exclaimed. Is he crazy. I would also like to not have a chance of him seeing me naked and trying anything else. He has me super paranoid.

 

“I wouldn’t care,” he shrugged. “You are the boss though. I am going to take a shower regardless.” I frown realizing Hinata was in there taking a shower. I don’t want Kindaichi seeing my Hinata naked. I follow him to the locker room and thankful Hinata was still dressed. He had only got out of his shoes.

 

“Fancy seeing you here,” noted Noya with a towel around his waist.

 

“Not without a purpose,” I replied. “Hinata, I need to speak to you for a moment.” Hinata looks up and frowns. I know he is trying to figure out what I want. I watch Kindaichi out of the corner of my eye as he grabs a free locker. I walk Hinata closer to the entrance. “How are you feeling?”

 

Hinata chuckles. “I am fine. Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No,” I reply quickly. “I just don’t feel comfortable with you taking a shower around um Kindaichi.” I shift my eyes to the side as I feel my face heat up.

 

“Kageyama, I doubt Kindaichi even cares about me. I mean he was trying to tongue you down after all.” I glare at Hinata realizing he is not completely over that.

 

“Can you please just come home and take a shower?” I ask. “Just for today.” 

 

“What about my classes?” he asked. “I can’t bike home and come back up here in that amount of time.”

 

“I will take you,” I replied. “Grab your stuff!” I was starting to feel on edge. Hinata must see this and he goes to grab his stuff without saying another word. I am glad everyone else is just about in the showers and can’t question us. I watch as Hinata slides into his shoes and grabs his bag quickly making his way to my side. We head to my car without saying anything. I look around and nothing out of the norm. I get in the car and take off. I can feel Hinata looking at me.

 

“Are you jealous?” asked Hinata slightly amused. I could see the look on his face when he asked. Am I jealous, no, no way.

 

“No,” I reply.

 

Hinata laughs. “I don’t believe you. You don’t want anyone to see my little body.” I blush knowing he is teasing me.

 

“Whatever,” I mutter as I focus on the road. We finally make it home and I head straight to the shower. I grab everything I need hoping without even turning the water on first. When I do I have it at full blast. I sigh in happiness as I step under the hot water. I open my eyes when I hear the shower door being opened. “Dumbass, what are you doing?”

 

“I have to get back to school,” whined Hinata squeezing up closer to me. “You like to take long showers and I don’t have time to wait today.” It’s true, I like to take my time in the shower. It is rather soothing to me. “I need to get to the water, your too tall and blocking everything.” I shift behind Hinata while he moves up front to get better access of the water. I couldn’t help but look at Hinata, all wet, under the water, I think he knew I was looking because he looks over his shoulder.

 

“I guess you are jealous,” he smirked. I bite my bottom lip as Hinata starts to wash his hair. I catch some of the water and begin washing my own hair. Hinata and I kept bumping into each other while washing our hair since we are fighting over the water a bit. I watch as Hinata begins to wash his body. He is moving quickly since he has classes. I can feel my erection coming to life as I watch him. He currently has his back turned to me. I lean down kissing his neck. I can hear him sucking in some air. “Tobio,” he says softly. I growl slightly into his neck. I turn Hinata around kissing him hard. I release a moan as I feel his hands in my hair.

 

“I have to have you,” I moaned against his lips. Hinata nods not saying anything. I easily pick him playing him against the shower wall. Hinata is so small I am holding him up currently with my left arm. I slide my hands between his legs listening to his breathing quickening. I groan because I almost don’t want to stretch him, I want to feel him now. I go back to kissing Hinata as I slide one finger inside of him. Since we are in the shower this area is already wet and hot. I work my finger slowly avoiding his spot inside.

 

“You’re so hard,” said Hinata in my ear. I nod. “I have to go soon, class.” For the first time ever I could care less about him going to class. I place myself at his entrance sliding inside him as if I did not hear his warning. I place my right arm underneath him providing a little relief for my left arm. “Tobio,” I locate his spot right away hitting it. I can feel him shaking lightly against me and gasping for air. I am hoping this causes him to forget about class, at least until we are done.

 

I start to thrust inside of Hinata slowly, avoiding his prostate now because I want to enjoy this a bit longer. Hinata is clinching me tightly making this task of enjoying it that much harder. I am more focused on not coming so quickly. I smother him with kisses all over his neck before focusing on his lips again. He is right, I don’t want anyone seeing him naked. He is my boyfriend, my lover and I am the only one who should see him in such a state. I start to rub against his prostate not able to hold back anymore.

 

“Fuck,” I moan against his lips, not meaning for that word to slip out. I start to moan loudly as Hinata finds a good spot on my neck. “Damn it,” I hit his prostate hard causing him to bit me. “Ughhhh,” I moan as I come inside Hinata. Hinata moans into my neck as I feel his come on my stomach as he starts to shiver from the last of his own orgasm. We are breathing hard as the water is still running over our bodies. The water is not so hot anymore but warm letting me know soon it would turn cold. My arms are now tired and I inform Hinata I am putting him down.

 

Hinata is a little wobble but he focuses on cleaning himself as I rinse off and get out of the shower. I head into my bedroom to look at myself in the mirror since the bathroom one has long ago fogged up. I really love Hinata. I feel scared for a moment because this is so serious for me. I truly would do anything to ensure he is happy and safe. I hear my phone ring taking me out of my thoughts. I reach over and grab my phone.

 

“Hello,”

 

“Hi Tobio-Chan, how are you going today?”

 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that,” I chuckle at Oikawa. “How are you doing?”

 

“I am doing fabulous actually,” he replied. “That is why I called. I wanted you to come over to dinner so I can tell you my good news in person.” I am pulling up my boxers and searching for some jeans to throw on.

 

“When are you wanting to do this dinner?” I asked locating a pair of jeans. “My team has a game this Saturday so that will not be a good day for me.”

 

“Boo,” he replied. “I can’t wait to tell you everything. Would Sunday work for you?” I know Oikawa is not to let this go. I hear Hinata shut off the shower as I sit down to put on my jeans. I am going to drive him back up to the school. I decided I would work from here for the reminder of the day.

 

“Fine,” I reply. “I can’t do dinner so can we do lunch or something?”

 

“I am flexible so that is fine,” replied Oikawa. I can picture him grinning on the other end. “By the way I would love it if you brought your boyfriend.” I can feel myself form a surprise expression. I am glad Oikawa can’t see me.

 

“What boyfriend?” I asked as Hinata walks into the room looking confused. He would walk in right now.

 

“Oh please, did you really think Kindaichi was not going to tell me you have a boyfriend, little shrimp at that. I must see you two together.” Fucking Kindaichi, so much for keeping our secret.

 

“Why?” I ask.

 

“Honestly I never thought you would end up dating anyone else. For this little guy to be able to tie you down, that is a big deal. Plus I love the fact that we both have ourselves some young men.” I rub my head feeling a slight headache forming.

 

“I did not start dating him until he was of age,” I sighed. “I at least waited unlike some people.”

 

“Ouch,” pouted Oikawa. “You can be so harsh sometimes. I expect to see you both at my house on Sunday at 2pm.”

 

“Fine,” I replied. “I have to go. I have work to do.”

 

“Alright, I look forward to seeing you both on Sunday!” I end the call going straight to the closet to grab me a plain long sleeve shirt since it is cold outside. I come back into the room and see Hinata has on his pants.

 

“Who was that?” he asked looking at me.

 

“Just Oikawa,” I replied. “He invited us over to his house on Sunday. He has some news for me but wanted to meet you.”

 

“Sounds like he knows about us,” said Hinata before pulling a tee over his head.

 

“You should be wearing long sleeves,” I tell him grabbing one of my jackets and tossing it to him. “Last thing we need is you getting sick. You know how I feel about your health.”

 

“I know,” he whined. “Tee shirts are just more comfortable. But why does Oikawa need me there?”

 

“I don’t think he does. He just wants to meet my boyfriend is all.” I know I am blushing because I see Hinata smile and blush slightly too.

 

“Boyfriend” he smiles. “Wait, how does he know we are dating?” I frown knowing this is not going to go over well.

 

“Kindaichi,” Hinata stomps over to his backpack snatching it up. “Wait, slow down.” Hinata walks towards the front door. In two strides I grab his arm. “Hey!”

 

“What!” he snapped. “He said he was going to keep our secret and yet he is out there blabbing his mouth.”

 

“I really don’t think he told anyone else,” I try to explain to keep Hinata calm. “I will talk to him, I promise.” Hinata crosses his arms.

 

“I don’t like him,” stated Hinata putting on his shoes.

 

“I know,” I replied walking to grab my keys before sliding into my own sneakers. “I am taking you back up to the school.”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” he muttered. “I am going to be late to class at this point.”

 

“At least you are showing up,” I counter locking up the condo. We head to the elevator and I knew this is going to be one awkward ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama you sexy beast *covers eyes smiling*


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who are still reading the story and leaving comments. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

HINATA

I am excited but nervous about this dinner at Oikawa. I have only ever seen the guy on TV, in magazines and from across the court when we had to play the school he did work for. Now I will actually be meeting him face to face. I am still upset at the fact Kindaichi broke his promise. He told Kageyama he didn’t tell anyone else but who knows if turnip is even telling the truth. He did lie the first time around after all.

 

“Are you sure we shouldn’t have dressed up?” I asked Kageyama would is beside me. He just rang the door bell.

 

“It’s just lunch with Oikawa, we are fine,” he replied. Oikawa opened the door and was all smiles.

 

“Hello!” he greeted. “Welcome, welcome! Come on in here.” We stepped inside taking off our jackets and shoes. I follow behind Kageyama and Oikawa.

 

“How was your day today so far?” he asked.

 

“We won yesterday,” replied Kageyama. “I took the team out for a reward last night so I am still pretty tired from that.”

 

“Can’t hang up anymore old man,” joked Oikawa.

 

“Whatever,” laughed Kageyama. “Oikawa this is Hinata Shoyou and Hinata this is Oikawa Toru.”

 

“Hi,” I smiled. He reaches out to shake my hand. “You’re so tall.” Oikawa starts laughing.

 

“Oh you flatter me, I am not that tall,” he replied stopping at the living room. “Did you all want to chat for a moment while we wait for Iwaizumi to return? He went to go pick up the food because I got lazy this morning.”

 

“You invite us over to lunch when we could have just gone out?” asked Kageyama sitting on the sofa. I plop down next him.

 

“I was busy this morning,” he explained crossing his legs. “I used more energy than I thought.” He looks so mischievous when he said that. “Tea?”

 

“No thank you,” I replied. Kageyama shook his head no.

 

“So, how long have you two been dating?” he asked. I am not sure if I should be answering it or Kageyama. Oikawa looks at me and I figure out that he wants me to respond.

 

“We have been together for 4 months,” I reply.

 

“Wow, that’s it?” stated Oikawa pouring himself some tea. “I thought you guys were together much longer. That is a compliment by the way.”

 

“Thank you,” said Kageyama. “What is this great news that you wanted to share?”

 

“I wanted to wait but I am too excited,” he smiled. “I am starting a volleyball training center.”

 

“Wow, your own business,” said Kageyama. “How is this going to work? I mean you have received some bad press.” Oikawa waves it off. 

 

“I will be behind the operations,” he explained. “I actually am looking into staff and a face for the brand I am trying to create.” He sips his tea before continuing. “I was hoping the small giant would be the face of my brand.”

 

“Me!” I exclaim.

 

“Why not?” shrugged Oikawa. “I have Hajime in mind as well as someone else. Still looking into my third personnel but you, you are short and have such sharp skills. You showed and proved that height doesn’t matter in this sport but how hard you work. It’s perfect.”

 

I have to admit he has a good point. I worked really hard and for a while it seemed like it was all for nothing until I got to Karasuno. I look at Kageyama who is looking at Oikawa.

 

“How would this work for Hinata?” he asked.

 

“I would pay him to be on my posters, commercials maybe” he explains. “I am not sure about the commercials as of yet. I need to see how the center will do before investing that kind of money. Hinata in a way would be like how a model signs up for a campaign.” I like the sound of this because I really do love volleyball. I would also be getting paid to smile and do what I love. I don’t have to change a thing about myself.

 

“Where is your location at?” asked Kageyama.

 

“Right on the outside of the city,” he replied. “I wanted a locate that would be a good meeting point for the people who live in the city and outside of the city as well. Like how Hinata lived in the country. I would like for anyone to have the chance to come to the center and train. The pricing will be in the form of a contract. Depending on the student skill set they will be placed in certain classes with other people learning at the same level as them.”

 

“That’s a great idea,” I say speaking up. “In middle school I was the only one who really cared to play the sport as a male. I had to train by myself. If a center like this existed, it would have helped me a great deal.” Oikawa nods while smiling.

 

“You are already great Hinata,” he replies. “Imagine what you would have been like had given the chance to train sooner like Kageyama over here. Did he tell you I trained him?”

 

“No, he didn’t,” I replied fascinated.

 

“Sure did,” he bragged. “He is not better than me but close enough.” I couldn’t help but laugh because Kageyama is blushing. We hear the front door open and close.

 

“Toru” called Iwaizumi. “I could use another set of hands.” Oikawa goes to help him without thinking it over. I look at Kageyama who seems to be deep in thought.

 

“His center is a good idea,” he says looking at me.

 

“I think so too,” I agree. “I haven’t even seen it and I know I would have loved to have gone there. How much do you think I will get paid to be the face of his brand?”

 

“We can ask him when he gets back,” We can hear Oikawa and Iwaizumi moving about in the kitchen and getting the table set up. Kageyama and I make chit chat about the upcoming games before Oikawa tells us we can eat. My mouth drops when I see the table. Oikawa must have spent a fortune. There is a variety of meats, small sides of sushi, and some meat buns. At least I hope they are meat buns. 

 

“You have outdone yourself,” said Kageyama. “There is so much food.” Oikawa smiles.

 

“I just wanted to be prepared,” he explains. “Besides this is a celebration! I am starting my own business!”

 

“Nice to see you again Kageyama,” stated Iwaizumi.

 

“Right, Iwaizumi, this is my boyfriend Hinata Shoyo,” I shake his hand as he plainly looks at me.

 

“I saw your game yesterday,” he replied.

 

“You did?” I asked sitting down at the table.

 

“I wasn’t there in person but it was on YouTube,” he replied. “Your team is killing everyone right now.”

 

“We have been working very hard,” I note. “We put so much into practicing. Kageyama has even got in on the action.”

 

“Oh really,” said Oikawa grabbing some rice and some meats. “I wish I could have been there to see that.”

 

“It was great!” I exclaimed. “I almost got the ball through his arms.”

 

“The only thing you can brag about,” stated Kageyama before stuffing his mouth.

 

“Still competitive as ever I see,” said Oikawa. He gets up to go grab something from the kitchen. I am biting into a meat bun and my life feels complete.

 

“Hinata, put some greens on your plate,” said Kageyama adding some green beans to my plate. “We need to keep you healthy.”

 

“I know but meat buns are my weakness,” I smiled. “So yummy.” I continue eating my pork bun.

 

“Toru, are you grabbing the wine?” asked Iwaizumi. Oikawa popped back into the room.

 

“You know me so well,” he said. “This is not a celebration without wine. You can all have some.”

 

“I need to drive,” said Kageyama.

 

“Why must you always be the party killer,” stated Oikawa. I am laughing to myself because he is so right. I wouldn’t say party killer but Kageyama likes to be responsible. “You are drinking a glass or two or else.” Kageyama rolls his eyes taking the glass of wine. I happily reach for mine. We are all eating and drinking and having a great time. I have never been around another couple with Kageyama and this is so much fun. Well I am sure the fun is due to the alcohol in his system.

 

We finally leave after 3 hours and I start to wonder is it wrong to be under aged drunk and it’s not even 6. Kageyama is well enough to drive home. The ride home is nice. I am just enjoying looking out the window feeling full and a little bit passed buzzed. Kageyama holds my hand as we walk as if he is afraid I am going to fall. It’s not my fault I lost my balance on Oikawa’s steps, I am fine. I quickly lose points as I almost slip taking off my shoes.

 

“You cannot hold your liquor at all,” stated Kageyama as he held my waist to keep me study.

 

“I could if you would let me drink more,” I pouted.

 

“Yeah when you are of age you can drink all you want to,” said Kageyama letting me go so he can take off his own shoes. I wonder into the apartment looking around and feeling at peace with things. The alcohol has me hot and I immediately pull off the long sleeve shirt Kageyama forced me to wear. I sigh feeling the cool air on my skin. “Jackass, what you doing? Get undressed in the room at least.”

 

“Whatever,” I pouted. I feel so happy right now. I am about to get a business contract, I am playing volleyball for the school Kageyama graduated from and I am going there. I really couldn’t ask for anything more. I walk into the bedroom changing out of my clothes. Once I am comfortable I walk back to the living room and Kageyama is already at his desk working. I walk up hug him from behind although he is sitting. I kiss the side of his neck.

 

“Shoyo, what are you up to?” he asked.

 

“Nothing, I swear” I smiled into his neck. “I am just so happy. I mean it feels weird to be this happy.” Kageyama turns his face towards mine.

 

“Care to explain a little bit more?” I release him going to lean against his desk beside him. I am facing him so he can see me. I can feel my face grow hot.

 

“I just love you so much,” I whisper. “I don’t think I have ever been this happy. It’s not just you though it’s everything. I mean I feel like things are coming together for me.” Kageyama smiles.

 

“Not many people your age get to say that” he replies. “It’s part of the reason I am so hard on you. I want you to be happy and have a bright future.” I lean in close to Kageyama and I can sense he is nervous.

 

“You are my bright future,” I say before kissing him. I kiss him hard forcing him to open his mouth to allow my tongue inside. I sit down in his lap straddling him not once breaking the kiss. “Mmmmm,” I can feel Kageyama grow hard underneath me.

 

“I have to work,” he said pulling his lips away from mine.

 

“You can do that later,” I whine.

 

“Wasn’t this morning enough?” he asked. I chuckle.

 

“The time I have with you is never enough,” I grinned. Kageyama chuckles before kissing. Yes, life is great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those who saw the f**ked up posting of this story. I have no idea what the heck was going on but so far I had to in and repost this chapter 3 times -_-


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for being patient for the final chapter. No need to worry, you can head over to my new story on Kageyama and Hinata called Let's Make Up. That story is told from Hinata POV.
> 
> Thanks for those who commented on this story and left nice encouraging feedback. Hopefully I will see you in the new story.

KAGEYAMA, TWO YEARS LATER

 

I am on my way to pick Hinata up from work. I am enjoying the perfect spring weather as it is not officially summer yet. I am driving with the windows down enjoying the nice breeze. I pull up to the sports complex building. Oikawa has really outdone himself. I think he is going to need to open another location soon. I head inside and wave to this one staff member Hinata calls Tsukki. Guy seems a little rude and smug in my opinion. I just keep things simple when it comes to him. He rubbed me the wrong way on day one calling me King. He apparently looked into my background, fucking weirdo.

 

I get to the outside gym area and I see Hinata with his afternoon class. It’s about 9 kids and they are all under the age of 12 but still impressive. I smile as I watch him.

 

“You have to make sure you taking in enough calories and water,” said Hinata with the ball in his hand. “We can’t have any of you getting sick.” The kids nod. I noticed one of them is off to the side being seen by the on staff nurse. I wonder what happened to that kid. Hinata closes out class and the kids start to scatter to get their items. He smiles when he notices me. He waves and goes to check on the student with the nurse. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around.

 

“Don’t get to see you much stranger!” exclaimed Oikawa. He actually gave me a hug catching me off guard. I patted his back before letting go.

 

“Well you are a rich business man now,” I reply. “What can I say? You are busy all the time.”

 

“I am,” he smiled. “I had no idea running this place would be so much work. I don’t trust anyone to run this place, maybe you.”

 

“Is that an offer?” I chuckled. “I am not leaving the University. I just got a promotional raise for getting the team to the championship two years in a row.”

 

“That is a hard thing to do, especially on a college level,” replied Oikawa folding his arms. “Hinata took it so bad when you guys lost last year.” I try not frown at the memory. We worked really hard and I wouldn’t change a thing we did. The other team was just better than us, more fierce. Noya tried to cheer Hinata up and of course I did as well. He was so broken that he threw himself into helping Oikawa with the center. He decided to become one of the coaches at the center and stopped playing on the team. We won this year but I still like to consider him a part of that.

 

“He is happy now and that is all I care about,” I smiled looking at Hinata as he walked over.

 

“God you are so in love with him,” smiled Oikawa. I blushed pushing him a little.

 

“Hey,” he smiled at me. He made me want to snatch him up and kiss him all over. “Toru, I didn’t know you were in today.”

 

“You know I am always working behind the scenes,” he smiled. “Have you seen Hajime?”

 

“He was meeting with a couple that was considering signing their son here,” explained Hinata. “I am going to go get my stuff from my office so I can head home.”

 

“Understandable. Tobio, we must get together soon. I almost forgot what you look like.” As if he could ever really forget. I just nodded and jiggled the keys in my hand. Hinata grabbed my hand as we walked to his office.

 

“How was your day?” he asked me. I am too busy swooning over a little hand holding. We have only recently start displaying our love in public. It’s taking some getting use to but I do like it. Him not being on the team anymore made it so much easier to just go with the flow of our relationship.

 

“It was a good day today,” I replied. “I am looking forward to being off for the summer accept to handle you know summer camp training and try outs.” Hinata nodded as we reached his office. He opens the door. “Was your student okay?”

 

“Yeah he’s fine,” Hinata replied grabbing his bag from a chair. “He didn’t drink enough water and almost got dehydrated, I am glad he didn’t.”

 

“You sounded like me by the way. Encouraging everyone to be healthy and stay healthy.” Hinata laughs. I can’t help it as I pull him in for a kiss. Hinata is surprised be returns the kiss. Soon I can feel him starting to smile again.

 

“What did I do to deserve that?” he asked against my lips.

 

“You were just yourself,” I smiled back before kissing him again. I can feel Hinata pulling my closer. We continue to kiss almost getting carried away. I run my hands down the back of his shorts grabbing his round ass that I know worked so hard today.

 

“What has gotten into you?” he asked.

 

“Not me, at least not yet,” I joked. Hinata slapped my arm before pulling away.

 

“I didn’t realize I sounded like you earlier. It’s funny because I use to think you were riding me for nothing. These kids are younger than me though. They have no idea how much everything they do affects how they play.” I smiled listening to him. He has really came into his training role really well. “I was thinking of telling Oikawa I think we should offer to have a nutritionist on staff. Mostly for when the kids are just starting off until they learn how they should be eating and treating their body.”

 

“I think that is a great idea,” I agree. Starting out I never paid attention to what I ate. It wasn’t until high school that I got serious. I wanted to excel and do better. The hard work paid off and made a huge difference. I can only imagine what it would have done for me if I had started off that way. We make it to the car and climb inside. I start the car and take off towards home. Hinata grabs my hand holding it the whole way home. He only let go when I needed to put my hand on the wheel. I park the car and I am happy to take Hinata up to our condo. I have a surprise that I have been holding in for weeks, pretty much months. We head into the apartment and Hinata walks inside and surprised immediately.

 

“You came home and cooked?” he asked in surprise as he sits his bag down walking over to our dining table.

 

“I did,” I replied. I worked really hard to prepare this meal. It is homemade chicken teriyaki with rice and asparagus. Cooking the sauce from scratch was really hard. I screwed it up 2 times before getting it right. Then I over cooked the asparagus and it tasted disgusting. Had to do that over again too. I just want this moment to be perfect.

 

Hinata wastes no time sitting down. I left the food in the oven on a low temp wanting it to stay warm and praying to not burn down the condo. I grab his plate first and then my own. I purchased wine and as I pour Hinata a glass with that big grin on his face I am so glad I did.

 

“What’s all this for?” he asked. “I know you had to go through a lot of this,” I certainly did and I would do it again. I sit down across from him. I look at him as I take a sip of wine. “Come Tobio, please,” Ah he just had to beg and say my name like that. I take a deep breath.

 

“We are going to be moving,” I say slowly. I look at Hinata to read him.

 

“Why?” he asked concerned. “Is the condo going up in price?”

 

“No,” I replied. I brought us a house.” Hinata drops his fork.

 

“What?” I can feel myself blushing. I start to cough as I try to find the words.

 

“I love you Hinata and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” I start to shake as I pull out this little black box as I get down on one knee. “Will you marry me?” I open the box that reflects a gold band with 3.5 carats diamonds. I watch Hinata as tears form in his eyes. He can’t even speak as he nodding yes and crying. Oh boy, I stand up and hug him as he is still crying. He stands up pulling me down to kiss him.

 

“Yes” he mutters against my lips. “A thousand times, yes.” I smile looking into his caramel colored eyes. This little red hair came into my life and changed everything. I didn’t think I could ever be this happy again without playing volleyball but here I am. I start to kiss Hinata again thinking about our bright future ahead.


End file.
